Shadows of Memories
by choRyeoni
Summary: Suju KRY pergi ke Jepang untuk pemotretan, namun setiba disana ada hal aneh yang dialami ketiganya, khususnya Ryeowook. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? / Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryeowook/ ceritanya mau bikin horror, tapi nggak menyeramkan. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows Of Memories **

**Main Cast:**

**Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun.**

**Genre : Horror/Misteri **

**Rated :T **

**Disclaimer: cerita ini hanya fiktif dan tidak berharap menjadi kenyataan. **

**Warning : alur aneh, typo, masih belajar bikin horror (mian) kalo tidak menyeramkan, ada dua tokoh fiktif (ini hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita), RnR Please ^^ **

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**~o~**

Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae dan Yesung sedang bersantai di dorm. Tidak ada jadwal yang harus mereka kerjakan di hari ini. Cuaca yang panas, membuat mereka hanya menikmati waktu luang di dalam dorm.

Ting tong

Bel pintu berbunyi. Donghae segera menuju ke arah pintu untuk membukanya.

"eeh Hyung, apa kabar? Ayo masuk!" Donghae mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk.

Ketika melihat siapa tamu yang datang, mereka yang sedang berkumpul disanapun segera mempersilahkan duduk.

"annyeong Hyung, mari silahkan duduk" kata Sungmin. Ryeowook segera ke dapur mengambil minum.

"aku tidak lama ko datang kemari. Hanya mau menyerahkan ini, jadwal untuk kalian" kata sang tamu yang tidak lain adalah manager mereka Kim Jung Hoon, sambil menyerahkan jadwal kepada Sungmin dan Donghae.

"sedangkan untuk kalian, KRY, besok kalian ada pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah di Jepang. Kalian bersiaplah dari sekarang!" perintah sang manajer pada Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"mwo? Besok? Kenapa Hyung baru bilang sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan segelas jus segar pada manager Kim.

"mianhe, tapi pihak majalah baru tadi pagi menelpon, lalu aku melihat jadwal kalian yang tidak terlalu padat, makanya aku setuju saja" jawab Manajer Kim sambil meminum jus yang diberikan Ryeowook.

"ne, gwenchanha, nanti kami akan bersiap" kata Yesung.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau pamit sekarang saja" ucap manager Kim.

"Lho, mau kemana Hyung? kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Donghae.

"aku masih harus bertemu dengan manajemen, untuk membahas tentang album ke tujuh kalian" terang manajer Kim.

"ooh begitu…"

"besok jam tujuh harus sudah bersiap, aku akan menjemput kemari" tunjuknya kepada Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"berees Hyung…" jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

**~o~**

"Hyung, rencananya berapa hari kita akan berada di Jepang? Disini tidak disebutkan waktunya" tanya Yesung kepada Manajer Kim yang berada di balik kemudi.

"mungkin sekitar satu minggu kalian akan berada disana" jawab manajer Kim.

"satu minggu? Apa tidak berpengaruh pada jadwal yang lain?" tanya Ryeowook dari jok belakang.

"iya Hyung, sepertinya satu minggu hanya untuk pemotretan sebuah majalah, itu terlalu lama" Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Ryeowook menimpali.

"iya memang lama. tapi ini adalah permintaan dari pihak majalah, katanya konsep yang mereka pakai unik dan klasik, dan mereka menggunakan tenaga fotografer senior yang sudah ahli dalam dunia pemotretan. Kalian tenang saja, honor yang kalian terima sesuai dengan kerja keras kalian" jelas manajer Kim sambil tersenyum.

"ini bukann tentang honornya Hyung, tapi aku hanya merasa aneh saja. Hhmmh aku jadi penasaran, konsepnya seperti apa sampai-sampai mereka menggunakan ahli fotografi segala" ucap Yesung sambil melihat-lihat jadwal mereka selama di Jepang nanti.

Mobil yang dikendarai melaju cepat. Udara pagi ini sangat cerah, dan beruntung suasana jalan raya masih belum terlalu ramai sehingga mereka tiba di bandara lebih cepat.

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Manajer Kim turun dari mobil dan mengeluarkan koper-koper yang berisi perlengkapan nanti selama berada di Jepang.

"mianhe, aku hanya mengantar kalian sampai sini saja" kata manajer Kim.

"mwo? Jadi hanya kita bertiga yang berangkat?" tanya Yesung kaget.

"iya. Masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Kalian tenang saja, segala keperluan kalian selama disana sudah ada yang mengatur. Kalian hanya perlu menemui yeoja yang bernama Megumi, dia yang akan menghandel tugasku disana" kata Manajer Kim menenangkan.

"tapi Hyung…"

"sudahlah, nanti kalau sudah sempat, aku akan menyusul kesana. Mungkin Megumi akan menjemput kalian di bandara. Jangan khawatir, dia fasih berbahasa Korea. Jadi kalian tenang saja, lakukanlah yang terbaik. Hwaiting" manajer Kim memberi semangat.

"baiklah Hyung, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu" Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berpamitan pada manajer Kim.

Mereka bertiga menunggu di lobby. Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum pesawat tiba. Yesung mendengarkan lagu dari MP3nya, dan Kyuhyun asyik dengan PSPnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook terlihat sangat murung. Entah mengapa suasana hatinya berubah demikian cepat. Yesung menyadari perubahan air muka Ryeowook segera mendekatinya.

"Wook-ah, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yesung cemas. Pasalnya, ketika di mobil tadi, Ryeowook masih bercanda dan tertawa dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang dia hanya termenung sambil menatap lantai.

"gwenchanha Hyung, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja" jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung meraba kening Ryeowook dengan telapak tangannya.

"hmmh, kamu tidak demam. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu terlihat tidak bersemangat?" tanya Yesung masih keheranan.

"sudah aku bilang, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu mencemaskanku Hyung" Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati jendela. saat ini suasana hatinya sangat tidak enak. Dia ingin menceritakan pada Yesung, tapi apa yang akan dia katakan. Sedangkan dia sendiripun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan perasaannya.

"Hyung, Ryeowook kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"aku tidak tahu Kyu, mungkin moodnya sedang tidak bagus hari ini" jawab Yesung sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook dari jauh.

Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yesung. Dia menaruh PSPnya kedalam tas dan memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang melamun.

"kira-kira apa yang terjadi padanya ya Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tetap memperhatikan Ryeowook.

"aku tidak tahu Kyu" jawab Yesung pendek.

Ryeowook tampak tidak bersemangat. Bahkan selama di dalam pesawatpun dia hanya menatap ke luar. baginya awan yang berarak dibawah sana lebih menarik daripada harus berbicara dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Pesawat mereka tiba di bandara Haneda. Tampak seorang gadis tengah berdiri sambil membawa kertas yang bertuliskan **SUJU KRY, I'M MEGUMI. **Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja meihat tulisan itu, segera menyikut tangan Yesung pelan.

"Hyung, bukannya manajer kita di Jepang bernama Megumi? Mungkin itu orangnya?" tunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

"aah, sepertinya memang benar Kyu, ayo kita kesana" jawab Yesung, sambil berjalan kearah yeoja yang bernama Megumi tersebut.

Melihat Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang berjalan kearahnya, segera saja Megumi menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"annyeong haseyo. Megumi-imnida, dari Majalah Fresh 'n Style. Senang bertemu kalian"

"Yesung imnida, ini Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook" Yesung memperkenalkan diri dan kedua dongsaengnya, mereka bertiga bersalaman. "mohon bantuannya selama kami berada disini" tambah Yesung.

"ne, tidak masalah. Mari kita langsung berangkat saja?" tanya Megumi.

"aah baiklah" Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengikuti Megumi menuju mobilnya.

Saat ini mereka berada di perjalanan menuju tempat pemotertan. Lokasinya berada di desa wisata Shirakawa-go. Mereka berada dalam satu mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Megumi.

"ngomong-ngomong kita menuju kemana sekarang?" tanya Yesung.

"kita akan langsung ke lokasi, berada di desa Shirakawago. Apakah kalian pernah datang kemari sebelumnya?"

"aniyo. Kami datang kemari hanya untuk konser, itupun hanya di kota besar saja" jawab Yesung.

"aah begitu ya. Semoga saja kalian tidak kecewa karena lokasinya hanya berada di pedesaan seperti ini" ucap Megumi.

"gwenchanha Megumi-san… kami anggap saja ini sebagai berkerja sambil liburan. Pemandangan alamnya sangat indah" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap kanan dan kiri jalan. Terhampar ladang dan perkebunan milik petani disana. Suasanya sangat damai jauh dari hingar bingar kota.

"oh iya, megumi-san, bahasa Koreamu sangat fasih. Sejak kapan bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanya Yesung.

"aku pernah tinggal di Seoul selama tiga tahun untuk kuliah. Makanya aku bisa berbahasa Korea" jawab Megumi sambil tersenyum manis.

Perlahan Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang duduk di bangku belakang. Kelihatannya sedikitpun dia tidak tertarik untuk ikut bertanya atau sekedar berbasa-basi.

"_ada apa dengan Ryeowook? dari tadi dia kelihatan tidak bersemangat" _ucap Yeseung dalam hati.

"eeh Wook-ah, bagaimana pemandangannya? Bagus kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Ryeowook. tapi sayang tidak ada respon dari Ryeowook.

"Wook-ah? Kamu kenapa? dari tadi hanya diaaamm saja. Suasananya jadi sepi kalau kamu tidak berbicara" Kyuhyun merengut.

"aku baik-baik saja Kyunnie. Kalian jangan khawatirkan aku. Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya sangat melelahkan, aku ingin segera beristirahat" jawab Ryeowook.

"tenang saja Ryeowook-ssi, sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai. Apa kamu mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Megumi sambil menatap Ryeowook dari balik spion.

"aah tidak, terima kasih. Kalian lanjutkan saja ngobrolnya, biar hari ini aku menjadi pendengar saja" Ryeowook mencoba sedikit bercanda, tapi yang ada malah terasa aneh.

"Wook-ah, kalau butuh sesuatu beritahu Hyung ya!" perintah Yesung.

"ne…" angguk Ryeowook.

"_Oppaaa…. Ryeowook Oppaaaa…."_ Terdengar bisikan halus suara wanita di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook segera menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencoba mencari tahu dari mana suara tersebut berasal.

"_Oppaaa… Ryeowook Oppaaaa_" bisikannya semakin terdengar jelas.

"Kyunnie, kamu membisikkan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Ryeowook.

"yaaa Wook-ah, kamu tidak lihat, kita sedang ngobrol dengan suara yang kencang masa kamu sebut bisikan?" Kyuhyun heran.

"aniyo, hanya saja barusan aku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggilku" kata Ryeowook.

"mungkin kamu salah dengar Wook-ah" Yesung mencoba menenangkan.

"mungkin saja ya. Karena terlalu lelah jadinya salah dengar" Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang meremang.

"makanya jangan banyak melamun. Nanti kesambet (?)" ingat Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil memasuki pekarangan yang luas.

"oke, kita sampai. inilah dia tempatnya…" kata Megumi senang.

Mereka semua turun dari mobil.

"mian, karena disini tidak ada hotel, jadinya kalian akan menginap disini" kata Megumi sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah didepan mereka.

Rumah dengan desain yang masih tradisional. Bangunan yang terdiri dari tiga lantai dan atap yang terbuat dari ilalang kering, menjulang tinggi. (_**lihat saja rumah khas desa shirakawago**_). Disetiap lantai terdapat jendela yang mengadap ke bagian depan rumah.

"aaah, gwenchanha. Sepertinya akan terasa nyaman berada disana" kata Yesung.

"lalu dimana lokasi pemotretannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"disebelah sana" tunjuk Megumi pada bangunan serupa yang jaraknya hanya sekitar sepuluh meter dari sana.

"aaah rumahnya seragam ya" kagum Yesung memandang sekelilingnya.

"itulah yang menjadi ciri khas desa ini. Semoga kalian kerasan selama tinggal disini. Hari ini kalian istirahat saja, pemotretan akan dimulai besok" jelas Megumi.

"aah ne. gomawo Megumi-san" Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengganggukan kepalanya.

Sementara keadaan aneh tengah dirasakan Ryeowook. Bisikan aneh yang terdengar selama di mobil semakin jelas di telinganya. Suara yeoja yang memanggilnya dengan lembut. Sayup-sayup terdengar percakapan yang tidak begitu jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Suara seseorang yang tertawa, berganti menjadi tangisan. Semuanya terdengar pelan namun sangat mengganggu. Dan suara itu berdengung-dengung dan bergema di telinganya.

"aaaarrgghhhhhh" Ryeowook berteriak sambil menutup telinga.

Sontak saja Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Megumi menatap kaget kearah Ryeowook. Mereka segera menghampiri Ryeowook, dan Yesung memegang bahunya.

"ada apa Wook-ah? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung cemas.

"aku… aku mendengar suara-suara aneh Hyung. dan itu membuat telingaku sakit" Ryeowook meringis menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakan kepalanya.

"suara apa Wook-ah? Disini tidak terdengar suara apapun" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"entahlah. Aku tidak tahu Kyunnie. Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar begitu saja di telingaku. Memangnya kalian tidak mendengar bisikan itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"tidak ada suara bisikan Wook-ah. Mungkin kamu hanya terbawa perasaan saja, karena lelah jadinya seolah mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh" Yesung menepuk-nepuk bahu Ryeowook.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Megumi menatap ketiga namja dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"emmh, sebaiknya kalian segera beristirahat didalam" Megumi menyerahkan kunci rumah pada Yesung.

"ne. terima kasih banyak Megumi-san" Yesung tersenyum sambil menerima kunci.

"ini no telponku, kalau ada apa-apa, kalian hubungi aku saja"kata Megumi.

"baiklah…"

Megumi berjalan ke mobilnya, dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga disana. Sebelum memasuki rumah Yesung melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Walaupun desa wisata, namun tidak banyak orang yang berkeliaran di luar rumah. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatan di dalam rumahnya masing-masing. Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berdiri berdampingan sambil menatap arsitektur bangunan rumah dari luarnya. Mereka tampak mengagumi apa yang ada didepan mata mereka. Ryeowook memperhatikan dengan sangat detail. Mulai dari atap lalu pandangannya dialihkan ke jendela yang tertutup tirai tipis.

"tunggu. Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook heran sambil menatap ke sudut jendela.

"ada apa Wook-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun dan menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Ryeowook.

"i…itu….." Ryeowook sedikit terbelalak.

Sesosok yeoja tampak berdiri di balik jendela. dengan pakaian putih dan kulit yang pucat pasi. Rambutnya tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ryeowook hampir berteriak ketika melihat sosok itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Kyuhyun mencari apa yang ditunjuk Ryeowook. Namun tidak ada sedikitpun keanehan yang dia temukan.

"Wook-ah apa yang kamu lihat?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"itu Kyu… masa kamu tidak melihat yeoja yang ada di balik jendela itu…" jawab Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"iissh yeoja? Dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun jengkel.

"disana…" Ryeowook menunjuk sekali lagi,

"eh? Kemana yeoja itu? Tadi dia ada disana. Mana mungkin secepat itu dia menghilang?" Ryeowook heran.

"kalian memperhatikan apa? Sampai serius begitu?" Yesung mendekati keduanya.

"aniyo Hyung. tadi Ryeowook bilang, dia melihat seorang yeoja di jendela. padahal tidak ada apapun disana" kata Kyuhyun sambil merebut kunci rumah dari tangan Yesung.

"sudahlah Wook-ah, jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Ayo kita masuk" Yesung menepuk pundak Ryeowook setelah itu dia mengambil koper dan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk rumah terlebih dulu.

"aneh. Ada apa ini? Tadi bisikan, sekarang bayangan seorang yeoja. Ini kenyataan atau hanya bayanganku saja?" tanya Ryeowook masih terus memperhatikan jendela.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata kini tengah memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Ryeowook.

**TBC or END**

Annyeong reader…

Ada yang masih inget sama author ini?

Gimana niyh mau lanjut atau berhenti sampai sini saja?

Hmmmh, tentukan jawabannya di kotak review ya. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows Of Memories **

**Main Cast:**

**Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun.**

**Genre : Horror/Misteri **

**Rated :T **

**Disclaimer: cerita ini hanya fiktif dan tidak berharap menjadi kenyataan. **

**Warning : alur aneh, typo, masih belajar bikin horror (mian) kalo tidak menyeramkan, ada dua tokoh fiktif (ini hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita), RnR Please ^^ **

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**~o~**

Malam itu Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung berkumpul di ruang tengah yang berada di lantai pertama. Hanya bertiga dirumah sebesar itu membuat mereka enggan berjauhan. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP-nya, Yesung menonton TV, dan Ryeowook asyik mencari berita tentang dirinya dan Suju KRY dari laptop kesayangannya. Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"hoaaamm…." Kyuhyun menguap.

"kamu sudah ngantuk Kyunnie?" tanya Yesung sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"iya Hyung. tumben sekali seperti ini. Biasanya aku akan mengantuk kalau sudah larut malam" Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya.

"ya sudah, sebaiknya istirahat saja. Sepertinya besok kita akan sangat sibuk" kata Yesung.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menuju kamar tidur karena tidak tahan dengan rasa kantuk yang dia rasakan.

Sementara itu Ryeowook tengah tersenyum sendiri membaca mentionan dari para Ryeosomnia ke akun twitternya.

"Wook-ah kenapa senyum sendiri seperti itu? Apakah ada artikel tentang Super Junior?" tanya Yesung sambil mendekati Ryeowook.

"hahaha, ini Hyung aku sedang membaca mentionan dari para fans. Ada yang memintaku untuk menikahinya, ada yang menyuruhku mencari pacar, dan ini lebih parah ada yang minta diadopsi jadi adikku. Hahaha mereka semua lucu. Seandainya aku bisa menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka pasti akan sangat menyenangkan ya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum imut.

"iissh kamu ini. Kalau kamu hanya menikah dengan salah satu fans, kasihan fans yang lain, mereka pasti akan bersedih" Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"lalu? Apa aku harus menikahi semuanya?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"bukan begituuuuu Wook-ah. Aaah sudahlah, lebih baik menonton TV saja" Yesung melanjutkan melihat acara TV, yang menurutnya tidak ada yang seru.

"Wook-ah, kamu masih mau disini? Hyung sudah ngantuk" Yesung mengucek matanya perlahan.

"ne Hyung, masih tanggung. Silahkan saja kalau Hyung mau tidur duluan" sesekali Ryeowook melirik Yesung.

"baiklah, tapi kamu jangan tidur terlalu malam ya!" ingat Yesung, sambil meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"okee Hyung…" Ryeowook masih fokus dengan laptopnya.

Suasana menjadi sepi. Ryeowook menatap sekelilingnya, tidak ada hal aneh disana. Hanya saja perasaannya menjadi sedikit takut. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang dan bulu di tengkuknya meremang sempurna.

"ada apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap tengkuk dan menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya.

"_Oppa… Ryeowook Oppa_…" bisikan itu terdengar lagi. Ryeowook segera mendongakkan kepala mencari dari mana bisikan itu berasal.

Matanya berkeliling menyusuri setiap titik di ruangan tersebut, namun Ryeowook tidak menemukan satupun keanehan disana. Hingga matanya tertuju pada sebuah grand piano berwarna putih di sudut ruangan. Perlahan Ryeowook mendekatinya, walaupun terlihat sudah tua, namun grand piano tersebut masih terawat dengan baik. Disentuhnya tuts-tuts piano itu lembut. Tiba-tiba sekilas bayangan muncul di kepalanya.

Bayangan dirinya bersama seorang gadis sedang memainkan piano. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Sesekali kepala gadis itu direbahkan di bahu Ryeowook. Dan sambil tersenyum Ryeowook melanjutkan lagu yang tengah mereka mainkan. Bayangan itu nampak samar, kemudian menghilang.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepala, menatap lukisan berukuran 1m x 1m, yang menempel di dinding tepat diatas piano itu. Lukisan dengan ukuran yang sama dengan dirinya, menampilkan sebuah objek yang sangat cantik. Seorang yeoja tampak tengah tersenyum anggun dengan mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu muda. Rambutnya tersanggul indah, dengan poni yang menghiasi dahi. Kejernihan mata yeoja itu terpancar dengan jelas, walaupun berada dalam sebuah lukisan.

"yeoja yang berada dalam bayanganku tadi, emmh wajahnya mirip dengan yeoja dalam lukisan ini" bisik Ryeowook. Tangannya mengusap kaca lukisan tersebut.

Ryeowook terus menatap lukisan yang ada di hadapannya. Entah mengapa menatap mata sang gadis memberi sedikit rasa hangat di hatinya. Wajah Ryeowook terpantul di kaca lukisan dan tepat berada di samping wajah gadis itu. Sorot mata gadis itu seolah menyihir Ryeowook agar terus menatapnya. Perlahan namun pasti, senyum sang gadis menjadi sedikit lebih lebar. Ryeowook menyadari perubahan yang terjadi dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika wajah dalam lukisan itu seolah hidup. Matanya menatap Ryeowook dan senyumnya semakin terkembang. "_Oppa…Ryeowook Oppa…"_ bibirnya bergerak. Otomatis Ryeowook memundurkan tubuhnya, namun sayang langkahnya terhenti karena punggungnya sudah menempel ke dinding. Sang gadis dalam lukisan itu seolah keluar dari dalam kanvas tempatnya berada. Perlahan-lahan mendekati Ryeowook yang tengah ketakutan. Jemari lentiknya mengusap pipi Ryeowook sambil bibirnya menyeringai. Ryeowook ingin sekali berteriak namun mulutnya seolah terkunci.

"_Oppa… Ryeowook Oppa…"_ bisik yeoja itu tepat ditelinga Ryeowook.

"aaaarrgghh…" Ryeowook berteriak.

Kemudian suasana kembali seperti semula. Ryeowook masih berada di depan lukisan dan jemarinya masih tetap berada di bingkai lukisan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya, kakinya lemas dan nafasnya tersengal.

"apaaa… apa yang terjadi? Kenapa suara itu terus terdengar?" tanya Ryeowook lemas, matanya menatap gadis yang berada di dalam lukisan.

Ryeowook menuju sofa lalu duduk disana. Diambilnya segelas air yang ada di atas meja lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Setelah menenangkan diri, Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mungkin dengan beristirahat pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menghantuinya akan hilang.

Sebelum memasuki kamar, dia mampir terlebih dulu ke kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan melihat penghuninya yang tertidur pulas. Ryeowook masuk kedalam dan membetulkan letak selimut yang hanya menutupi kaki Kyuhyun.

"tidur yang nyenyak Kyunnie…" bisik Ryeowook sambil menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahu dongsaengnya itu. Setelah selesai, Ryeowook meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

Ketika berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yesung, Ryeowook membukanya perlahan. Ketika melihat penghuninya yang tertidur pulas dan mengenakan selimut dengan benar, Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk.

"mimpi yang indah Yesung Hyung" bisik Ryeowook dari ambang pintu.

Setelah itu, barulah dia menuju kamarnya, kemudian merebahkan diri di kasur.

"yeoja dalam lukisan itu… sepertinya aku mengenalnya…" Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak. Namun, tak lama kemudian matanya tertutup oleh rasa kantuk yang mengantarkannya kealam mimpi.

**~o~**

_Ryeowook mengenakan jas dan kacamata hitam. (bayangkan penampilan Ryeowook di Immortal Song, lying on the sea). Tangan kanannya membawa seikat bunga lili putih. Ditaruhnya bunga itu didepan sebuah nisan. Disana Ryeowook menangis tersedu sambil tangannya mengusap batu nisan. _

"_mianhe Hiroko-chan… mianhe. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Mianhe…" ratap Ryeowook disela tangisnya. _

_Dari tangis yang terdengar, dapat dipastikan bahwa Ryeowook sangat merasa kehilangan orang yang berada dalam makam itu. _

**~o~**

Sekitar jam sebelas siang, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung mendatangi lokasi pemotretan. Yang menjadi tema dalam pemotretan kali ini adalah tema klasik. Mereka bertiga mengenakan stelan jas. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengenakan jas berwarna hitam, sedangkan Yesung mengenakan stelan jas berwarna putih. Ketiganya nampak menikmati sesi pemotertan yang dilakukan. Akhirnya jadwal hari ini dapat dilaksanakan dengan lancar.

Megumi tampak puas dan tersenyum kearah ketiganya.

"bagaimana? Apakah sangat melelahkan?" tanya Megumi sambil menyerahkan tiga botol jus segar pada ketiga namja itu.

"yaaah, lumayan lelah. Tapi cukup menyenangkan, karena kru yang ramah" jawab Yesung lalu meneguk jus yang berada dalam botol.

"emmh… semalam… apa tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang aneh?" tanya Megumi ragu-ragu.

"sesuatu yang aneh? Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"aah… bukan apa-apa. Emmh, biasanya kalau aku tidur di tempat asing… aku selalu merasa ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi. Syukurlah kalau kalian tidak merasakan hal sepertiku…" Megumi tersenyum kaku.

"semalam karena kelelahan, kami bertiga tidur nyenyak, jadi tidak merasakan apa-apa" jawab Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook termenung di depan jendela. ditatapnya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di pinggir jalan. Saat ini dia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam. Ingin memberitahukan pada yang lain, rasanya masih belum perlu, takutnya malah membuat mereka cemas.

"Wook-ah, gwenchanha?" tanya Yesung menepuk pundak Ryeowook pelan.

"aah Yesung Hyung. aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir" Ryeowook tersenyum.

"sepertinya sejak kita tiba dari bandara, kamu banyak melamun. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Wook-ah?" tanya Yesung cemas.

"entahlah Hyung, sepertinya aku merasa aneh saja berada disini. Aku hanya ingin segera pulang ke Korea" Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"hahaha. Kamu bukan merasa aneh. Bilang saja kalau ingin pulang" Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook sambil tertawa.

"iissh Hyung. bukaaan. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"sudahlah anak kecil. Ayo, ikut Hyung! kita akan memperbaiki mood'mu yang sedang buruk ini…" Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook, membuat namja itu mengikutinya.

"Megumi-san, bisa mengantar kami?" tanya Yesung pada Megumi.

"kalian mau kemana Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"iya. Memang mau kemana?" tanya Megumi.

"pokoknya antar saja ya! Kamu juga ikut Kyunnie!" Yesung tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"baiklah. Kaja" ajak Megumi

Mereka berempat meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan. Megumi melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah supermarket. Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook memasuki supermarket sementara itu Megumi menuju ke sebuah café untuk bertemu salah satu temannya.

"aaah Hyung, kupikir akan kemana. Ternyata kita Cuma mau belanja…" Kyuhyun merengut. Tangannya mendorong trolli yang masih kosong.

"wae Kyunnie? Kamu tidak suka?" tanya Yesung.

"tentu saja. Belanja itu hal yang melelahkan dan membosankan, kalau tahu begini, aku main PSP saja tadi"

"lihat, setidaknya dengan mengajaknya kemari mood'nya menjadi bagus" sikut Yesung perlahan sambil melirik Ryeowook yang tengah asyik memilih daging.

"oooh, jadi karena Ryeowook, kita berada disini" Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

"apa kamu tahu ada apa dengannya?"

"aniyo Hyung. Emmh, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah Hyung" terka Kyuhyun.

"tapi kenapa dia tidak bilang ya?" Yesung jadi heran sendiri dengan kelakuan Ryeowook.

"Kyunnie, kamu mau aku masakan apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mendekati Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"emmh, terserah saja lah. Asalkan tidak ada yang namanya sayuran…"

"kamu ini… sayuran itu sehat Kyunnie. Sesekali kamu harus mencobanya" saran Ryeowook.

"shireo… kamu saja yang makan Wook-ah" tolak Kyuhyun.

Selesai belanja, mereka bertiga kembali ke rumah menggunakan taksi, karena merasa tidak enak jika harus merepotkan Megumi.

**~o~**

Jam empat sore.

Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang berada di dapur. Mereka tengah menyiangi sayuran yang akan dimasak.

"bagaimana Wook-ah sekarang kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Yesung.

"ne Hyung. Gomawoyo…" senyum Ryeowook. "setidaknya dengan memasak, aku bisa mengalihkan sedikit keanehan yang terjadi disini" lanjut Ryeowook.

"keanehan? Keanehan apa Wook-ah?" Yesung penasaran.

"aaah bukan apa-apa ko Hyung, tenang saja. Oh iya, Kyuhyun masih belum bangun?" Ryeowook menyadari jika dia salah ucap, maka akan membuat Yesung khawatir, dengan cepat dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

"sepertinya belum…." Jawab Yesung sambil melirik kearah tangga.

Namun tak lama kemudian nampaklah Kyuhyun yang sudah mandi sedang memperhatikan kedua hyungnya.

"apa ada yang bisa ku kerjakan? Disini sangat membosankan" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekati meja tempat Yesung.

"hahaha, tidak usah Kyunnie. Aku tidak mau makanannya jadi hancur" canda Yesung.

"ish Hyung…" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, kemudian dia mendekati Ryeowook.

"wook-ah, aku boleh membantu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook menatapnya lekat, mencari kesungguhan dari perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Yaaak jangan menatapku begitu. Kamu membuatku takut" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Ryeowook.

"hahaha… aku hanya ingin tahu, kamu serius atau tidak" terang Ryeowook.

"ya sudah kalau mau membantu, ini masukan sayuran ini kedalam panci" perintah Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan wadah yang berisi sayuran ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"ooh, panci yang disana itu" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada panci yang berisi air yang sedang mendidih.

"yups. Hati-hati memasukannya…" ingat Ryeowook.

"ne…" ucap Kyuhyun pendek.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju panci yang berisi air mendidih itu. Tapi tiba-tiba kakinya seolah terantuk sesuatu yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun terhuyung kedepan dan kepalanya hampir menyentuh panci yang berisi air itu. Wadah sayuran yang dia pegang terjatuh hingga isinya tersebar ke lantai. Sementara itu Kyuhyun dapat merasakan uap panas yang menerpa wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah karena kepanasan, dan bahunya terasa sakit.

"Kyunnie, gwenchanha?" tanya Yesung khawatir. Beruntung, ketika Yesung melihat Kyuhyun yang hampir jatuh kearah kompor, dengan sigap dia mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun dengan kuat, sehingga Kyuhyun masih selamat.

"…." Kyuhyun masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, nafasnya tersengal.

"Kyunnie…" Yesung menepuk pipi Kyuhyun pelan.

"h…hyung…." Kyuhyun mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"ada apa Hyung, Kyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook mendekati Yesung dan Kyuhyun, dilihatnya sayuran yang bertaburan di lantai.

"tadi Kyuhyun hampir jatuh dan kepalanya hampir saja masuk kedalam panci" kata Yesung sambil mendudukan Kyuhyun di kursi.

"omo… tapi tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menangkup wajah Kyuhyun.

"seperti yang kamu lihat, dia masih shock"

Ryeowook buru-buru mengambil segelas air, dan meminumkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… aku … masih hidup… tadi… itu…?" tanya Kyuhyun tersengal.

"gwenchanha Kyunnie… kamu selamat…" Yesung mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana kejadiannya Kyunnie? Kenapa kamu bisa hampir terjatuh seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan memhembuskannya perlahan.

"aku tidak tahu… tadi ketika aku berjalan, seperti ada tangan yang mencengkram kakiku, sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak. Untung saja ada Yesung Hyung yang menolongku"

"aaah Syukurlaaahh…" Ryeowook merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, dapat Ryeoowok rasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang masih berdetak dengan cepat.

"kamu disini saja Wook-ah, temani Kyuhyun. Biar aku yang melanjutkan masaknya" Yesung beranjak dan kembali melanjutkan masakan yang masih belum selesai.

"_ada yang aneh. Apakah ada sesuatu dengan tempat ini?" _tanya Yesung dalam hati.

**~o~**

Makan malam terasa kurang menyenangkan. Kyuhyun masih kaget dan hanya sedikit memakan makanan yang ada di piringnya. Begitupun dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook. mereka kehilangan selera makan, jika teringat apa yang hampir terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Selesai mencuci piring, mereka menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Walaupun baru jam sembilan malam, namun mereka lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi di rumah itu.

**~o~**

_Ryeowook mengenakan jas dan kacamata hitam. Tangan kanannya membawa seikat bunga lili putih. Ditaruhnya bunga itu didepan sebuah nisan. Disana Ryeowook menangis tersedu sambil tangannya mengusap batu nisan. _

"_mianhe Hiroko-chan… mianhe. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Mianhe…" ratap Ryeowook disela tangisnya. _

_Dari tangis yang terdengar, dapat dipastikan bahwa Ryeowook sangat merasa kehilangan orang yang berada dalam makam itu. _

**~o~**

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya. "aaah mimpi itu lagi…" bisiknya sambil memijat kepalanya.

Ting ting teng ting

Suara dentingan piano terdengar dari lantai bawah.

"emh, siapa yang main piano malam-malam begini?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Perlahan dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dituruninya tangga untuk melihat siapa yang sedang memainkan piano.

Ting ting teng ting …

_(bayangkan suara piano dari VCR Storm ketika SJ SS4, mian kalau salah) _

Ryeowook menuruni tangga dengan perlahan karena cahaya yang remang-remang. Dentingan piano masih terdengar. Sedikit menyipitkan mata, Ryeowook mencoba menangkap sosok yang duduk di depan piano.

Seorang gadis duduk disana, dia mengenakan baju berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang tergerai menutupi punggungnya . Tangannya yang pucat bermain dengan tuts piano menghasilkan nada yang sedikit sendu.

"nu… nuguya…?" tanya Ryeowook pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menghentikan permainannya, dengan kaku sosok itu lalu menoleh kearah Ryeowook. dari sela-sela poninya yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya dapat terlihat raut kesedihan. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa sedih yang menyakitkan. Ryeowook dan gadis itu saling bertatapan. Tatapan mata gadis itu membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa berkutik.

Gemuruh angin terdengar dari luar, petir saling menyambar seolah ingin membangunkan orang-orang yang masih pulas tertidur dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. Lolongan anjing malam semakin membuat tengkuk Ryeowook meremang.

Tiba-tiba sosok gadis itu memudar dan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Setelah sosok itu hilang, suasana kembali tenang seperti semula. Perlahan Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Lalu dia mengambil pisau daging yang berukuran besar.

"_aneh, kenapa aku harus mengambil pisau ini?" _pikir Ryeowook.

Satu persatu dia menaiki anak tangga. Lalu berjalan hingga berhenti di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dibukanya pintu kamar perlahan. Tangan kanan yang memegang pisau dia angkat setinggi bahunya.

"eeeh. Wae?" Ryeowook terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Pelan-pelan Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap. Tangannya semakin bertenaga memegang pisau. Ketika melewati sebuah cermin besar, Ryeowook menoleh dan melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya disana. Dan alangkah kaget Ryeowook melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Gadis yang berada di depan piano itu ternyata berada tepat satu jengkal dibelakang punggungnya. Tangannya terangkat sebahu, seperti yang Ryeowook lakukan. Bedanya adalah gadis itu tertunduk dengan rambut panjang yang terjuntai. Ryeowook ingin berteriak, namun bibirnya hanya bergerak-gerak tidak jelas tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"Kyunnie… bangunlah Kyunnie… tolong aku…" teriak Ryeowook. namun, tak sedikitpun suaranya terdengar.

"Kyunnie… jebaaallll… bangunlaah…." Tangan Ryeowook semakin mengacung tinggi dengan pisau tajam yang berkilat.

Tangan Ryeowook semakin dekat mengarah pada leher Kyuhyun, namun dengan sekuat tenaga Ryeowook menahannya.

"andweeee… Kyunnieeee….." teriak Ryeowook sambil mengarahkan pisau ke perut Kyuhyun. Secara tiba-tiba tangan kirinya bergerak memegang pisau sehingga tenaga yang dirasakan semakin kuat.

"Yesung Hyung…. tolong aku… Kyunniee… bangunlah… aku mohon" tangis Ryeowook sambil kedua tangannya mengacung tinggi bersiap menghujamkan pisau ke perut Kyuhyun.

**To Be Continue**

**~o~**

*bagaimana? Udah ada serem-seremnya belum? huhft ternyata susah banget bikin genre horror*

*review ya reader sayang ^^* *yang mau nebak-nebak, silahkan ditulis di kotak review*

**gomawo untuk yang sudah ngasih review: **

**Nurinay80154773**: iya ni udh lanjut. Masih penasaran gk skrng? ^^

**Eunsoo**: siip udah lanjut ni.

**Fiewook**: YAAAK call me Sun Go Wook. _. Ummm bneran hantu atau bukan, baca sendiri ya sayaaang ^^

**Kim Shin Ka**: ni udah lanjut..

**Tety sinaga**: udaaaahh ^^

**Kim** **Sooyeon**: emmh masih kurang horror ya, miaaan masih belajar bkin yang menyeramkan. Gomawo ^^

**Thiefhanie**: gimana udah ketebak belum? Hehe

**Meymelli:** tenang aja, wook gk bkln knp2 ko. ^^

**Oh Hyunsung**: yang pasti karena ada sesuatu dalam diri Wookie. hihihi

**Gadis Yuniar**: siapa ya? Ntar juga bakal dikasih tau ko.

**Cho Ryeona**: say…. Masuknya Cuma satu. Hehe gomawo ya.

**Nameryearyeo**: udah lanjut ni.

**Minku**: aiiisshh kenapa kamu terobsesi banget jadi hantunya? Mian ya, perannya udah keduluan sma yang lain. ^^

**Piiepi158**: eeeuugghh jangan panggil aku seperti itu _. Iya siyh emang susah bikin genre kayak gini. Lumayan laah fansnya wook nambah dari pada berkurang. Iya gk?

**Cloudlovekyusung**: ni udah lanjut. Gimana? Masih gk mengejutkan yah?

**Fieeloving13**: penasaran ya? Emmh, udah terjawab belum di chap ini?

**Santysomnia**: annyeong juga santy… mian ya, yang ada di samping wook saat ini Cuma aku. *plaakk. Gomawo ya ^^

Ada yang belum kesebut? Lapor ke author ya!

Ditunggu lagi reviewnya. Gamsahamnida


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows Of Memories **

**Main Cast:**

**Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun.**

**Genre : Horror/Misteri **

**Rated :T **

**Disclaimer: cerita ini hanya fiktif dan tidak berharap menjadi kenyataan. **

**Warning : alur aneh, typo, masih belajar bikin horror (mian) kalo tidak menyeramkan, ada dua tokoh fiktif (ini hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita), RnR Please ^^ **

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**~o~**

"Wook-ah bangun… buka matamu" kata Yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Ryeowook.

"Hyung… jebal. Yesung Hyung tolong aku…" racau Ryeowook masih memejamkan mata.

"Wook-ah… Wook-ah…" Kyuhyun juga membantu mengguncangkan tubuh Ryeowook.

"Yesung Hyung… Kyunnie… Andweee…" teriak Ryeowook sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya terbelalak dengan nafas tersengal.

"Wook-ah tenanglah… kamu mimpi buruk?" tanya Yesung.

"Hyung… Kyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memandang cemas pada Yesung.

"itu… dia baik-baik saja…" jawab Yesung sambil menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang berada di sisi yang berlawanan dengannya.

"aaahh… Kyunnie… syukurlah…" Ryeowook hampir menangis, dipeluknya Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"gwenchanha… Wook-ah memang aku kenapa?" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook lembut.

"Kyu…?" Ryeowook segera memeriksa wajah Kyuhyun.

"aku baik-baik saja Wook-ah… memangnya kamu mimpi apa hmmh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"syukurlah, itu semua hanya mimpi" Ryeowook membuang nafas berat.

"memangnya kamu mimpi apa Wook-ah? Dari tadi kamu terus berteriak-teriak" kata Yesung.

"sangat buruk Hyung. dalam mimpiku, aku… aku membunuh Kyuhyun dengan tanganku sendiri. Dalam bayangan di cermin, aku melihat seorang yeoja yang mengendalikanku. Itu sangat mengerikan Hyung…" mata Ryeowook kembali berkaca-kaca.

"sudahlah. Untung saja semua itu hanya mimpi. Tidak usah kamu pikirkan ya!" Yesung menepuk bahu Ryeowook.

"iya Wook-ah. Itu semua hanya mimpi. Tenanglah" Kyuhyun tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

**~o~**

Pemotretan hari ini tidak berjalan lancar. Sang fotografer tidak puas dengan ekspresi yang mereka tampilkan.

"kalian harusnya menampilkan mimik ketakutan, kecemasan, tapi masih ada keanggunan didalamnya, nah lihat wajah Ryeowook. aku bisa melihat raut ketakutan dan kecemasan tapi dia masih terlihat anggun" oceh fotografer yang bernama Tuan Tetsuya itu.

"kita lanjutkan siang nanti" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya saling berpandangan tidak mengerti. Mereka merasa heran, bagaimana mungkin harus menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu. Kyuhyun dan Yesung memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook.

"Hyung… Kyunnie… kalian kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook ketakutan dengan tatapan aneh KyuSung.

"hahaha, benar. Ternyata raut wajahnya harus seperti itu. Kyunnie, ayo ikuti raut wajah Ryeowook" Yesung tertawa sambil menyikut lengan Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mempraktekan apa yang dilihatnya dari wajah Ryeowook. mulut sedikit terbuka, alis yang agak bertaut, mata yang sedikit memicing. Melihat Kyuhyun yang mempraktekannya, Yesung semakin tertawa. Kyuhyun menghasilkan ekspresi wajah yang lucu.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook hanya mendelikkan mata sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Dia merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak berhenti mengganggunya.

Tuan Tetsuya memperhatikan ketiganya yang sedang tertawa. Disebelah kanannya berdiri Megumi yang sedang memeriksa jadwal KRY.

"bagaimana?" tanya Tuan Tetsuya.

"maaf, Tuan. Maksud Tuan, bagaimana apanya?" tanya Megumi sedikit hormat.

"apakah tidak ada "sesuatu" yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Tuan Tetsuya dengan penekanan pada kata "sesuatu" nya.

"semoga saja tidak Tuan. Saya sudah menanyakan kemarin, dan tidak ada hal aneh yang menimpa mereka"jawab Megumi sambil tersenyum.

"baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimanapun juga mereka masih muda dan sangat popular. Sangat tidak lucu jika mereka harus tewas karena berada disini" Tuan Tetsuya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"apakah… tidak lebih baik jika kita memindahkan mereka ke rumah yang lain?" tanya Megumi cemas.

"tidak perlu. Sampai detik ini mereka masih terlihat sehat-sehat saja, itu pertanda yang baik" ucap Tuan Tetsuya.

"semoga saja…" bisik Megumi pada dirinya sendiri.

Tuan Tetsuya meninggalkan Megumi dan dia memeriksa hasil pemotretan kemarin. Dia tersenyum puas, gambar yang diperoleh sangat sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya.

Sesi pemotretan kembali dilanjutkan. Kyuhyun dan Yesung sekuat tenaga mengatur wajahnya agar menampilkan mimik yang diinginkan sang fotografer. Dari jauh, Megumi memandangi ketiganya.

"_benarkah tidak terjadi apa-apa?"_ tanya Megumi dalam hati.

**~o~**

Pemotretan kali ini sangat melelahkan. Tapi apakah raut wajahku seperti itu? Memancarkan rasa ketakutan dan kecemasan? Aaah sejak kejadian kemarin, aku memang tidak terlalu tenang tinggal di rumah itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengincar kami.

Dari jauh Megumi tampak sedang memperhatikan. Aku tahu, dari sorot matanya, ada hal yang dia sembunyikan dari kami bertiga. Sesekali dia tersenyum dan menggerakkan bibirnya seolah berkata "_Hwaiting_" sambil tangannya mengepal ke atas.

Tapi tunggu. Ini penglihatanku yang salah atau kenyataan. Yeoja yang semalam berada di dalam mimpiku, kini berdiri di belakang Megumi. Yeoja itu menundukkan kepala, dan dia masih mengenakan baju putihnya, dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai. Pemandangan yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Yeoja itu mendongakkan kepala, dan menatapku dalam. Sorot matanya menyihirku agar terus menatapnya. Aku merasa seperti tertarik ke sebuah dunia lain. Pemandangan yang tidak kukenali kini terhampar di hadapanku. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang yang sedang bercanda, saling tertawa bersama.

**~o~**

"Ya. Bagus. Kali ini penampilan kalian tidak mengecewakan" ucap Tuan Tetsuya mengakhiri sesi pemotretan. Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling memberi hormat pada sang fotografer dan kru yang telah membantunya bekerja hari ini.

Ryeowook masih duduk di tempatnya. Matanya memandang kosong kearah Megumi. Tangannya mencengkram pegangan kursi dengan erat.

"Wook-ah… waeyo?" tanya Yesung.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook, namja itu masih memandang ke arah Megumi tanpa mengedipkan matanya.

"Wook-ah… heey…" Kyuhyun menggerakan tangan didepan wajah Ryeowook, namun tetap masih tidak ada respon.

Melihat Ryeowook yang melamun, Megumi segera menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"ada apa? Kenapa dengan Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya Megumi.

"entahlah. Dia sepertinya sedang melamun. Wook-ah…" sekali lagi Yesung mengguncangkan bahu Ryeowook.

"…." Ryeowook melirik Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"aku … dimana?" tanya Ryeowook polos, sambil memandang berkeliling.

"Yaaak… kamu melamun hmh? Kita masih berada di tempat pemotretan" jawab Kyuhyun.

"benarkah?" Ryeowook masih memastikan bahwa dirinya memang masih berada di tempatnya semula.

"kenapa Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya Megumi cemas.

"aaah tidak, hanya saja tadi aku…" Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan yeoja yang berada di belakang Megumi tadi, namun, nihil. Yang dia cari ternyata tidak ada.

"ada apa?" tanya Megumi.

"tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja" Ryeowook memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Melihatnya seperti itu, Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Ryeowook.

**~o~**

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara TV.

"Hyung, aku ingin segera pulang ke Korea. Berada disini sangat membosankan" keluh Kyuhyun.

"tenanglah Kyunnie, masih ada sisa empat hari lagi kita disini. Lagipula kamu kan membawa kekasihmu tercinta kenapa masih merasa bosan?" canda Yesung sambil dagunya menunjuk kearah PSP yang sedang dipegang Kyuhyun.

"iissh, bukan begitu Hyung. aku hanya merasa suasana disini sedikit berbeda. seperti ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu" terang Kyuhyun serius.

"kamu merasakannya juga Kyunnie?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada kaget.

"eh, memang kamu juga merasa begitu Wook-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aah aniyo… memang apa yang kamu rasakan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil sedikit tersenyum kaku.

"Aku selalu merasa, ada seseorang yang mengikutiku, tapi ketika aku menoleh tak ada siapapun di belakangku. Selain itu, setiap aku bercermin di kamar mandi aku selalu merasa ada yang memperhatikanku" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa dingin.

"benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook.

"hmmh" Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala.

"hahaha, kalian ini, mau coba menakutiku ya?" tanya Yesung setengah tertawa.

"aiish Hyung, ini serius" Kyuhyun gemas.

"iya iya aku percaya. Kamu kan bagian dari mereka, evil Kyuuu…" Yesung mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Yaaak Hyung… appo…" teriak Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian tidur saja. Lihat mata kalian ini sudah sangat lelah begini" Yesung mengusap perlahan pipi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"hmmh Yesung Hyung menyebalkan. Aku akan tidur, kalau Hyung sudah percaya apa yang aku ceritakan tadi" paksa Kyuhyun.

"aaah baik-baik. Aku percaya. Puas? Sekarang cepat ke kamar, tidur yang nyenyak" perintah Yesung.

"ne. baiklah. Kalau begitu jaljayyo Yesung Hyung, Ryeowook-ah…" pamit Kyuhyun sambil tak lupa membawa PSPnya, melihat itu Yesung hanya tersenyum saja.

"kamu juga, tidurlah Wook-ah" perintah Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"aniyo Hyung. aku belum ngantuk, aku masih ingin menemani Yesung Hyung" ucap Ryeowook manja.

"kamu ini, ya sudah, kaja…" Yesung menggeser duduknya, lalu Ryeowook merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha Yesung.

"kamu kenapa jadi manja begini Wook-ah?" tanya Yesung sambil mencari chanel TV yang seru.

"aniyo, aku merasa kita jarang sekali bersama-sama Hyung. jadi apa salahnya hari ini aku manja-manjaan pada Yesung hyung" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lalu mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Yesung.

"eemmh, ya sudah. Kamu tiduran saja". "Wook-ah, sepertinya ada yang sedang kamu sembunyikan dari Hyung?" tanya Yesung sambil tangannya menelisik sela-sela rambut Ryeowook.

"apa maksud Hyung? aku… tidak menyembunyikan apapun" Ryeowook berbohong.

"tadi siang, ketika di lokasi pemotretan, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"ehm… tidak ada Hyung…" Ryeowook mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang dia lihat di lokasi pemotretan tadi.

"dengar, kamu jangan coba-coba membohongi Hyung… sebaiknya jujur saja. Ada apa Wook-ah?" desak Yesung, matanya memandang tajam Ryeowook yang masih tiduran di atas pahanya.

"besok saja Hyung aku ceritakan. Jebaal…" mohon Ryeowook sambil mendongakan kepalanya.

"ya sudah. Janji ya besok kamu harus ceritakan pada Hyung" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua menonton TV sambil ngobrol, tangan Yesung menelisik helaian rambut Ryeowook yang halus. Hampir dua jam mereka berada di sana. Ryeowook sudah mengeluarkan dengkuran halus, tanda dia sudah tertidur dengan kepala masih berada di pangkuan Yesung. Yesung sendiri masih duduk di sofa menatap layar TV yang masih menampilkan acara-acara yang menarik.

Ting ting teng ting

Suara dentingan piano terdengar. Yesung yang sedang duduk tenang, tiba-tiba terperanjat kaget, bahkan kepala Ryeowook yang masih berada di pangkuannya pun jadi sedikit bergeser.

Ting ting teng ting

Dentingan itu semakin terdengar. Yesung memperhatikan asal suara, dan dapat dia tangkap bahwa suara itu berasal dari pojok ruangan. Perlahan dia memindahkan kepala Ryeowook ke atas sofa. Yesung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju asal suara.

Didekatinya grand piano warna putih yang berada disana. Yesung kaget karena melihat tuts-tuts piano itu bergerak sendiri. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba melawan rasa takutnya. Perlahan dia mendongakkan kepala, melihat lukisan seorang gadis. Sejenak dia terpana melihat betapa cantik objek yang berada dalam lukisan itu. Senyumnya dan sorot matanya yang indah. Rasa takut dari dentingan piano sedikit berkurang dengan melihat objek lukisan.

Tiba-tiba suara piano berhenti. Angin kencang terdengar dari luar diiringi dengan suara lolongan anjing hutan. Jendela tiba-tiba terbuka dan mengibarkan gorden dengan kencang. Yesung menatap sekitarnya penuh rasa takut. Dia ingin membangunkan Ryeowook, namun kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"_aneh. Ada apa ini?"_ pikirnya.

Matanya menatap lukisan lagi, dan alangkah terkejutnya Yesung karena kini sang gadis sudah tidak tersenyum lagi, sorot matanyapun menyiratkan kemarahan. Tiba-tiba bola mata gadis itu bergerak dan menatap tajam mata Yesung. Ketika melihat secara langsung perubahan yang terjadi pada lukisan itu tak ayal hampir membuat jantung Yesung copot dari tempatnya. Detak jantungnya menjadi dua kali lebih cepat. Ingin sekali dia meninggalkan tempat itu namun kakinya masih terkunci, dan bibirnya hanya bergerak-gerak tidak jelas.

Sang gadis tersenyum sambil matanya masih menantang mata Yesung. Pelahan senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian. Bola mata yang sejak tadi menatap Yesung tanpa berkedip kini mulai berubah. Pupil gadis itu yang berwarna hitam kini semakin melebar, hingga mengubah keseluruhan bola matanya menjadi hitam pekat, sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang putih pucat.

"aaaarrgghh…" Yesung berteriak takut, namun tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar.

Angin diluar masih bertiup dengan kencang, ditandai dari gorden yang bergerak dengan sangat kuat.

Kepala gadis itu bergerak, mendekati kaca lukisan yang menjadi batas antara kanvas dengan lingkungan luarnya. Perlahan wajah gadis itu menyembul keluar, masih dengan seringaian yang terus menempel di bibirnya. Tangannya terjulur hendak menyentuh bahu Yesung.

Praanggg

Bingkai kaca lukisan itu pecah, kacanya bertaburan ke lantai.

Yesung sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi, kakinya lemas dan tenaganya seolah hilang. Tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai dengan nafas tersengal dan kepala masih mendongak memperhatikan sosok yang kini telah sepenuhnya berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan gaun putih yang menutupi kakinya. Dari arah Yesung, dapat diketahui bahwa gadis itu tidak menapakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"kau takut hah?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada mengejek.

"… kamu… si…siapa…?" tanya Yesung dengan bersusah payah, tubuhnya masih terduduk lemas di lantai.

"kau ingin tahu siapa aku?" tanya gadis itu. Telujuknya diarahkan pada Yesung dan seolah ada tali yang mengikatnya, ketika jari itu dinaikkan, maka tubuh Yesungpun ikut berdiri. Yesung semakin panik, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

Dengan melayang gadis itu mendekati Yesung.

"kau ingin menjadi dewa penyelamat? Tapi sayang kau tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun" dengan bola matanya yang hitam gadis itu terus menatap Yesung, ingin sekali Yesung memejamkan mata namun entah mengapa hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan.

"apa maksudmu? Dewa penyelamat apa?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti, tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"temanmu. Mengapa kau menyelamatkannya? Apa kau ingin giliranmu tiba lebih cepat?" gadis itu menempelkan lengannya di pipi Yesung, wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah Yesung.

"temanku? Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung

"iya. Kenapa kau menyelamatkannya. Kau tahu kau sudah membuatku marah" teriak gadis itu dan kelopak matanya semakin melebar. "sekarang… adalah giliranmu" bisik gadis itu

"giliranku? Apa… kamu bermaksud untuk membunuhku juga?" terka Yesung takut.

"rupanya kau cukup cerdas. Iya, sekarang saatnya untukmu menghadapi kematian yang menyakitkan" jawab gadis itu sambil menyeringai, tiba-tiba dia menghilang dari hadapan Yesung.

"dia… dia kemana…?" Yesung mencari-cari sosok gadis itu namun dia tidak bisa menemukannya.

Yesung berusaha menggerakkan kakinya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya terangkat. Dari bayangan di cermin dapat terlihat bahwa gadis itu berada di belakang Yesung dan seolah mengendalikan gerakannya.

"eeh… kenapa ini?" Yesung heran.

Kemudian dia berjongkok dan mengambil salah satu serpihan bingkai kaca yang tersebar disana. Tangannya menggenggam erat serpihan kaca tersebut hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"aneh. Apa yang terjadi?" Yesung begitu ketakutan, tangannya dengan gemetar menahan rasa sakit, darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

"ada apa ini… aaarrrgghhh" sekuat tenaga Yesung mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangannya, namun tenaga yang mengendalikannya semakin kuat.

"pilihlah, kematian yang cepat atau yang menyakitkan?" gadis itu berbisik dari arah belakang Yesung.

"mwoo…." Yesung terbelalak kaget.

Ujung kaca yang runcing semakin mendekati kulit lehernya. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa Yesung mencoba melawan gerakan tangannya sendiri. Namun, semakin dia berontak, semakin kencang pula cengkramannya pada kaca itu.

"aaaarrrggghhh…" Yesung berteriak kesakitan, ketika ujung runcing itu mulai menembus kulitnya, dengan tangannya sendiri Yesung menusukkan serpihan kaca itu semakin dalam.

"aaaarrrggghhh…." Darah segar keluar dengan sangat banyak.

Tubuhnya ambruk dan terlentang di lantai. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Helaan nafas yang terdengar semakin melemah. Yesung masih menangkap bayangan sosok gadis yang kini tersenyum dengan puas kearahnya. Semakin lama kelopak matanya semakin berat. Semakin lama dirinya berada di ambang kesadaran, hingga akhirnya hanya kegelapanlah yang kini dilihatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kelopak matanya tertutup sempurna.

Suasana malam kembali menjadi tenang. Angin sudah berhenti bertiup dan suara lolongan anjing malampun sudah tidak terdengar lagi dan jendela rumah tertutup dengan sendirinya.

**~o~**

Teng teng teng

Jam besar yang berada di bawah tangga berdentang sebelas kali. Menandakan waktu yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya, sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena tubuhnya meringkuk di sofa.

"aaahh… Yesung Hyung tidak membangunkanku.." Ryeowook mengucek matanya perlahan, lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur.

Ryeowook membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air, lalu diminumnya perlahan. setelah rasa hausnya hilang, Ryeowook kembali ke ruang tengah untuk mematikan TV.

"aneh, kenapa Yesung Hyung tidur tanpa mematikan TV? Hmmh…" tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi Ryeowook segera menekan tombol power, lalu layar TVpun berubah menjadi hitam.

Ketika kakinya berjalan ke tangga, ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari pojok ruangan.

"apa itu?" perlahan Ryeowook mendekatinya.

Setelah jelas apa yang dia lihat, tubuh Ryeowook langsung lemas.

"Yesung Hyung…" tangan Ryeowook berpegangan pada sandaran kursi.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Ryeowook mendekati sosok Yesung yang sudah bersimbah darah. Serpihan kaca tampak menancap di sekitar wajah Yesung.

"Hyung… apa yang terjadi… hiks… Hyung…." dengan bercucuran airmata Ryeowook memeluk kepala Yesung didadanya.

"Hyung… hiks…" perlahan Ryeowook mengusap-usap wajah Yesung, lalu meraba lehernya, masih terasa denyutan yang sangat lemah.

"Hyung… bertahanlah Hyung..." Ryeowook segera merebahkan tubuh Yesung, dia berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun, dan membangunkan namja yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

"Kyunnieee… bangunlah. Palli…." Ryeowook mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"eemmhh ada apa Wook-ah?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat dan dengan mata yang masih terpejam dia bertanya.

"Kyu… bangun Yesung Hyung … terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung Hyung. kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit" Ryeowook masih mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"mworago? Yesung Hyung kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

**~o~**

"tenanglah, Wook-ah. Semoga Yesung Hyung masih bisa diselamatkan" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan.

Saat ini Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Megumi sedang berada di rumah sakit. Yesung masih ditangani dokter di ruang ICU. Sementara Megumi mengurus administrasi rumah sakit.

"tapi kenapa bisa seperti ini? Keadaannya sangat aneh. Hiks…." Ryeowook tidak mampu bertahan lagi. airmatanya mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipinya. Terbayang lagi bagaimana kondisi Yesung yang mengenaskan. Terbaring di lantai dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari lehernya. Membayangkannya saja membuat airmata yang keluar semakin banyak.

"tenanglah Wook-ah…" dengan lembut, Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Ryeowook dan membawa kepala namja itu agar menangis di dadanya.

"kau tahu, Yesung Hyung orang yang kuat. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa bertahan. Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuknya" kata Kyuhyun sambil tangannya mengusap punggung Ryeowook pelan.

Megumi datang, lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Megumi.

"iya. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan dokter saja" sejenak Megumi menatap Ryeowook yang masih berada di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"mianhe… aku sungguh minta maaf…" lirih Megumi sambil matanya menatap lantai rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook segera menengok kearah Megumi.

"megumi-san, kenapa kamu minta maaf?"

"aku… aku sungguh tidak tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini…" Megumi menundukkan kepala. Dia merasa menyesal, mengapa harus menempatkan mereka di rumah itu.

"kau tahu sesuatu yang menimpa Yesung Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"sebenarnya… sebenarnya…"

**To Be Continue**

**~o~**

*bagaimana readerdeul? Biasa ya, yang mau tebak-tebakan, silahkan diisi di kotak review*

*gamsahamnida untuk yang menyempatkan memberi review:

**Cho Ryeona**: lupain Paini. Jebaaalll. Kan Wook lagi dikendaliin sama hantu, jadinya dia nggak inget sama suaminya. Kkkk. Maksudnya punya kepribadian ganda apaaahh? Hmmh

**Fiewook**: yups bener. Itu Hiroko. Ntar di chap berikutnya dikasih jawabannya. Eeh, sepertinya kamu juga mau deh dijadiin incaran hiroko… hihihih ketawa setan.

**Thiefhanie**: serius? Aku takut seremnya nggak dpet. Hehe. Iya hantunya ada hubungan sama wook. Nantikan chap depan ne. ^^

**Minku**: kkkk say, yaoi'nya ntar yah. Mereka disini pada straight. Hehehe. Nggak laah, wook kan sayang sama dongsaengnya, jadi nggak dibunuh. ^^

**Jas merah**: gimana masih penasarankah? Bukan hanya Kyu ko, tuh Yesung juga jadi korban. Hehe

**choYeonRin**: neee… ini udah update. Kelamaan nggak? ^^

**Jovita591**: asiiik syukurlah kalau udah kerasa horrornya, jadi nggak perlu ngasih bumbu yang lain. (?)

**JojoHye-Xung**: mau apa saaayyy? ^^ semoga chap ini dapat juga ya horrornya ^^

**Eunsoo:** hantunya bukan hanya terobsesi sama Wook ko, kyuSung juga. Hehe, gimana chap ini?

**Fieeloving13**: iya iya tenang tuh Kyu-nya udah selamet kan sekarang… ^^

**Ryeoixxa**: sia…pa ya…? Eh jangan sembarangan getok hantu, ntar hantunya balik ng'getok kamu. Hehehe

**Kim Sooyeon**: oke oke, ini udah lanjut. ^^

**Santysomnia**: beneran udah serem? Yeeeess.. hehe. Chap ini gimana say? Serem juga nggak? Y_Y

**Cloud prince**: salam kenal juga ^^. Duuh tenang-yaa. Jantungnya masih ada kan? Jangan sambil tahan nafas, ntar bisa-bisa habis baca ff, kmu pingsan lagi . hehe.. gimana nih chap ini? Seremnya berkurang ya? ^^

**Ichigo song**: yups bener, suatu rahasia tengah disembunyikan oleh Megumi. Tunggu di chap depan ne. ^^

**Nurinay80154773**: yups, memang ada hubungan antara hiroko dengan Ryeowook. tapi apa yaa? Di chap depan ya jawabannya. ^^

**Kim Shin Ka:** hehe… itu Cuma mimpi ko say. ^^ penasaran juga gk untuk chap depannya? ^^

**RianaClouds**: hehe gk ko, tenang aja.

**I putri**: gomawo^^ ini udh update lagi.

Ada yang belum kesebut? Laporin ke author ya^^

***ditunggu lagi ya, reviewannya. **^^*

~gamsahamnida~


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadows Of Memories **

**Main Cast:**

**Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun.**

**Genre : Horror/Misteri **

**Rated :T **

**Disclaimer: cerita ini hanya fiktif dan tidak berharap menjadi kenyataan. **

**Warning : alur aneh, typo, masih belajar bikin horror (mian) kalo tidak menyeramkan, ada dua tokoh fiktif (ini hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita), RnR Please ^^ **

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**~o~**

"MWO?" teriak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di sebuah cafe. Megumi menceritakan semua keanehan yang terjadi di rumah yang saat ini KRY tempati.

"mianhe… jeongmal mianhe…" Megumi berkali-kali menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"dengar, Megumi-san, kamu mau membunuh kami hah?" tanya Kyuhyun emosi, bahkan dia sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

"ssstt… Kyunnie… tenanglah. Biarkan Megumi menceritakan semuanya hingga selesai" Ryeowook menarik bahu Kyuhyun, agar duduk kembali di tempatnya. Beberapa pengunjung café tampak melirik kearah mereka bertiga.

"aku sebenarnya tidak sengaja menempatkan kalian disana. Karena pada saat itu, semua rumah telah terisi oleh wisatawan, dan hanya rumah itu yang kosong, terpaksa aku menempatkan kalian disana"

"lalu kejadian aneh yang terjadi disana, apa penyebabnya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap mata Megumi.

"menurut kabar yang aku dengar, dua puluh tahun yang lalu, disana tinggal seorang gadis bernama Hiroko".

"_Hiroko? Bukankah nama itu yang aku sebut dalam mimpiku_?" tanya Ryeowook dalam hatinya.

"Suatu hari, dia merenovasi rumahnya, dengan memakai dua orang pekerja. Hobi gadis itu adalah bermain piano. Emmh… hari itu, Hiroko akan melangsungkan konser perdananya. Namun, sayang sebelum konser terselenggara, dia menghilang. Besar kecurigaan bahwa dia telah dibunuh oleh dua pekerja itu. Namun, setelah dilakukan penyelidikan, polisi tidak memiliki bukti bahwa kedua pekerja itu adalah pembunuh, sehingga mereka dibebaskan begitu saja"

Megumi menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menyimak dengan antusias.

"namun, satu minggu sejak menghilangnya Hiroko, kedua pekerja bangunan itu ditemukan tewas. Menurut keterangan polisi mereka terjun dari lantai lima belas. Tubuh mereka hancur"

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan kejadian misterius di rumah itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar, Ryeowook segera menyikut lengannya pelan.

"karena bentuk rumah itu unik, kemudian pengurus desa menjadikan rumah itu sebagai bagian dari desa wisata Shirakawago. Kepala desa sendiri lah yang mengurus rumah itu agar tetap seperti sedia kala. Tapi setiap tamu yang menginap di tempat itu pasti akan mengalami keanehan. Apalagi jika diantara para tamu itu terdapat dua orang laki-laki" Megumi berhenti sejenak menatap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"sudah banyak kejadian, tamu yang menginap khususnya laki-laki, mereka akan ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan yang mengerikan. Kondisi mereka hampir mirip dengan keadaan Yesung-ssi saat ini" Megumi menunduk.

"Yesung Hyung…" bisik Ryeowook pelan.

"jadi, rumah itu seperti memiliki kutukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iya. Bisa disebut seperti itu" angguk Megumi.

"lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"entahlah Ryeowook-ssi. Aku tidak tahu" Megumi menggelengkan kepala.

"siapa saja yang mengetahui misteri dibalik rumah itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"sebenarnya Tn. Tetsuya pun mengetahui kejadian aneh itu. Dulu ada dua orang kru yang tewas disana. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan terulang lagi" sesal Megumi sambil menunduk.

**~o~**

"_Oppa…. Ryeowook Oppa_…" tiba-tiba bisikan itu kembali masuk ketelinga Ryeowook.

Segera Ryeowook menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Namun tidak ada seorangpun disana. Ryeowook duduk di sofa menghadap kearah piano. Sesekali matanya menatap lukisan yang masih mempesonakan matanya itu.

"Wook-ah, apa yang aku rasakan selama ini benar kan?" Kyuhyun sudah duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"apa Kyu?"

"yang semalam aku katakan pada Yesung Hyung. rumah ini memiliki aura aneh" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "eeh, kenapa aku baru sadar ada lukisan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari kursinya lalu mendekati lukisan yang sedari tadi ditatap Ryeowook.

"Wook-ah, kamu kan pintar bermain piano, kemarilah…" Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook duduk di kursi untuk memainkan piano.

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepala, menatap lukisan itu tepat dimatanya. Sorot mata gadis di lukisan itu kembali berubah. Matanya seolah bergerak menatap penuh amarah pada Kyuhyun. Melihat kejadian itu, Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"ayoo… kamu melamun ya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"aah… Wook-ah… lukisan itu… dia… hidup…" Kyuhyun terbata.

"mwo? Hidup?" tanya Ryeowook.

"kamu ini, jangan suka menakuti begitu." Ryeowook menyinggung lengan Kyuhyun.

"aku serius Wook-ah. Lihat tatapan matanya…" pinta Kyuhyun.

"manaa?" Ryeowook menatap mata gadis itu.

Suasana seolah berubah. Suara bisikan, obrolan dan canda tawa terdengar semakin jelas di telinga Ryeowook.

"aarrgghhh…" Ryeowook memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"kamu kenapa Wook-ah? Gwenchanhayo?" Kyuhyun segera memgangi bahu Ryeowook, lalu memapahnya untuk di kursi.

"aku tidak apa-apa Kyunnie. Hanya saja bisikan-bisikan aneh itu kembali terdengar" Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi.

"bisikan? Bisikan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"sejak hari pertama kita disini, aku sering mendengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggilku"

"benarkah? Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita?"

"aku takut akan membuat kalian cemas. Makanya aku tidak bilang apa-apa"

"apa jangan-jangan itu bisikan dari hantunya Hiroko?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Yaaak, jangan bicara sembarangan" Ryeowook menepuk lengan Kyuhyun.

"kau tahu Kyunnie, aku pernah bermimpi. Dalam mimpiku aku menangis di depan sebuah makam. Sambil menangis aku minta maaf pada makam itu, dan aku menyebut nama Hiroko"

"benarkah Wook-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"iya. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa seperti memiliki hubungan dengan rumah ini… juga dengan lukisan itu" Ryeowook kemudian menatap kembali lukisan yang terpajang disana.

"aku tahu. Jangan-jangan orang yang menyebabkan Hiroko menghilang, adalah kamu Wook-ah. Lalu kamu bereinkarnasi menjadi Ryeowook yang sekarang, dan datang kembali kemari. Mungkin Hiroko ingin membalas dendam padamu…" terka Kyuhyun asal.

"iissh sudah kubilang, jangan bicara sembarangan!" Ryeowook memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"tapi, coba kamu pikir lagi. kenapa bisikan-bisikan aneh itu hanya kamu yang mendengarnya? Sedangkan aku dan Yesung hyung tidak mendengar apapun?" Kyuhyun sok- menyelidiki.

"sudahlah Kyunnie. Aku mau tidur dulu sebentar. Nanti sore kita jenguk Yesung Hyung lagi" kata Ryeowook sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruang tengah, sesekali tangannya memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit.

"minum obat dulu Wook-ah" teriak Kyuhyun sebelum Ryeowook menghilang di balik tangga.

"ne…" jawab Ryeowook asal.

Walaupun suasana masih terang benderang, namun tiba-tiba saja keadaan yang sangat mencekam kembali dirasakan Kyuhyun. Dia beranjak dari kursinya lalu mendekati lukisan, ditatapnya lukisan itu dengan teliti. Bulu tengkuknya sudah berdiri dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun menahan rasa takutnya karena rasa penasaran yang besar. Dia menyusuri bingkai lukisan, tiba di bagian bawah kanvas, terdapat nama –sepertinya nama gadis dalam lukisan itu "Hiroko" tertulis dengan huruf hangul.

"aneh, bukankah dia orang Jepang, kenapa harus memakai huruf hangul?" Kyuhyun heran.

Dengan sedikit menahan nafas, Kyuhyun mencoba menatap wajah gadis itu atau kita sebut saja dengan Hiroko, itu. Matanya masih memancarkan kemarahan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri, dengan segera dia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan setengah berlari menuju kamar Ryeowook. Kyuhyun segera memasuki selimut yang sedang dipakai Ryeowook.

"Yaaak… Kyuhyun… kamu apa-apaan?" tanya Ryeowook setengah marah, karena acara tidurnya terganggu oleh Kyuhyun.

"aku takut Wook-ah… aku mau ikut tidur disini saja…" jawab Kyuhyun dari balik selimut.

"iissh kamu ini… memang takut apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"sudah kubilang kan, kalau lukisan itu hidup? Dia terus menatapku dengan pandangan yang marah. Hiiiyyh" Kyuhyun bergidik dengan kepala yang menyembul dari balik selimut.

"haha… kamu itu, cabut saja gelar Evil-Kyu-mu, kalau sama lukisan saja sudah takut" tawa Ryeowook, sambil mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

"kalau kamu tidak percaya, sana, teliti sendiri! Lukisan itu selalu menatap marah kepadaku" Kyuhyun masih berbicara dari balik selimutnya.

"hmmh, mungkin itu hanya khayalanmu saja, semalam kan kita kurang tidur" kata Ryeowook sambil merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Ryeowook sudah terbaring disampingnya, segera dia memeluk erat tubuh Ryeowook. Dari tangan Kyuhyun yang gemetar, dapat Ryeowook rasakan bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar ketakutan. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di perutnya. Dia menarik selimut hingga lehernya. Karena dia merasa sangat mengantuk akhirnya Ryeowookpun ikut tertidur.

**~o~**

"Oppaaaa… Ryeowook Oppaaaa … hiks…" terdengar suara isak tangis seorang wanita.

"Oppa… hiks…" gadis itu terus terisak.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu memasuki selimut yang sedang dipakai Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. sesuatu itu terus menjalari kaki Ryeowook.

Bisikan demi bisikan semakin jelas terdengar oleh Ryeowook. kepalanya bergerak gelisah kekiri dan kanan, sedangkan matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Oppa… hiks… Ryeowook Oppa…"

Sesuatu itu menaiki tubuh Ryeowook. Dari luar dapat terlihat selimut yang mereka pakai semakin menggembung. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook membuka mata. Merasa ada yang sesuatu yang aneh dibalik selimut yang sedang dipakainya, perlahan Ryeowook menyingkap sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu. Dan alangkah kagetnya Ryeowook, tepat ketika dia membuka selimut dihadapannya, muncullah sebuah kepala yang tertutup rambut yang panjang. Sosok itu mendongakan kepala menatap Ryeowook dengan bola mata yang berwarna hitam legam, tetesan darah mengalir dari matanya. Ryeowook terbelalak kaget dan takut.

"Oppa… Ryeowook Oppa…" sosok itu berbisik.

**~o~**

"aaaarrrggghh" Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya.

"emmh… kenapa Wook-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggeliat.

"hah… hah…" Ryeowook masih mengatur nafasnya. Dengan cepat dia membuka selimut dan tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"kamu kenapa?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, ditatapnya Ryeowook.

"Kyunnie…" Ryeowook mencengkram rambutnya kuat. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa harus mengalami keadaan seperti ini.

"kamu bermimpi aneh lagi?" tebak Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mengangguk.

"sudahlah itu hanya mimpi. Tenanglah" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dengan lembut, sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Ryeowook. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan detak jantung Ryeowook yang berdebar kencang.

"_sebenarnya ada apa ini?"_ tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

**~o~**

Keadaan Yesung sedikit membaik. Setelah menerima banyak transfusi darah, kini dia terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit.

"kamu sudah menghubungi manajer Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"sudah. Tapi dia masih belum bisa kemari. Dia juga sangat cemas pada Yesung Hyung. mungkin baru besok dia akan berangkat ke Jepang" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung yang terbaring dengan nafas yang lemah.

"Hyung… cepatlah sembuh, kami sangat menghawatirkanmu" bisik Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit.

**~o~**

Malam itu, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tinggal di rumah. Mereka tidak diijinkan menginap di rumah sakit, karena disana sudah ada perawat yang akan mengurus Yesung.

Ryeowook terus memperhatikan lukisan gadis dihadapannya. tangannya dengan lembut mengusap gambar yang berada di kanvas itu.

"aneh, menurut Kyuhyun, mata gadis ini memancarkan kemarahan? Tapi yang aku lihat dia tersenyum bahagia, tidak ada sedikitpun sorot kemarahan didalamnya" ditelisiknya bingkai lukisan yang sudah tidak berkaca lagi.

Matanya menatap nama "Hiroko" yang ditulis hangul di bawah lukisan itu.

"_mungkinkah Hiroko itu adalah nama gadis ini_? _Tapi, kenapa di tulis dengan huruf hangul_?" tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Sesekali dia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"aigooo… kurang tidur jadi seperti ini…" Kyuhyun mengusap kantung mata yang sedikit menghitam.

Tiba-tiba satu sosok terpatul dari sudut kamar mandi. Dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya yang pucat. Seringaian terbentuk dari bibirnya yang mungil.

"aah… apa… itu?" tanya Kyuhyun takut, tubuhnya sedikit terjengkang karena kaget. Kepalanya menoleh ke sudut tempat sosok itu berada, namun dia tidak melihat apapun disana. Tanpa membuang waktu segera saja Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menemui Ryeowook..

"siaal, semakin lama aku tinggal disini, aku bisa gila" umpat Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dia merasa heran melihat kelakuan Ryeowook.

"Wook-ah, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook sedang mengetuk-ngetuk tembok di belakang lukisan.

"kemarilah Kyu, ada yang aneh dengan tembok ini" perintah Ryeowook, lalu meminta Kyuhyun mengetuk dinding yang sedikit menyembul kedepan sebagai tempat menaruh lukisan.

Tuk tuk tuk

(bunyi dinding itu seperti kita mengetuk kayu)

"iya. Didalamnya seperti kosong, emmh… ini bukan tembok. Ini… Seperti kayu…" Kyuhyun terus mendengarkan bunyi ketukan di dinding itu.

"sekarang bedakan dengan yang disana!" perintah Ryeowook lagi.

Lalu Kyuhyun bergeser sekitar setengah meter ke kanan lukisan yang dindingnya menjorok rata, sama dengan dinding yang lain.

Tuk tuk tuk

"kalau ini seperti tembok biasa…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"aku merasa ada yang aneh disini. Kenapa dindingnya tidak dibuat sejajar? Dan kenapa harus terbuat dari kayu? Ini seperti dinding tambahan" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. "dan juga keanehan itu selalu terjadi di sini, di depan lukisan ini" lanjut Ryeowook sambil menatap lukisan yang masih menempel di dindingnya.

"apa mungkin…" Kyuhyun tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

"kamu merasa penasaran?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"kamu… kamu mau apa Wook-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum aneh.

"tidak akan ada orang yang tahu kan?" Ryeowook mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"apa? Kamu mau membongkarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"dengar, aku tidak mau mati penasaran" kata Ryeowook sambil berlalu menuju dapur. Lalu mengambil sebuah kapak, sementara itu Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"kamu yakin Wook-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"why not?" Ryeowook segera menurunkan lukisan itu. Ketika lukisan itu berpindah dari tempatnya, angin bertiup dengan kencang. Mereka berdua terpaku di tempatnya merasakan keanehan yang terjadi. Mata mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"aku… seperti pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya…" ucap Ryeowook seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"entahlah Kyunnie…" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sejenak.

Akhirnya dengan pasti, Ryeowook mulai menelisik dinding yang menonjol itu. Lalu, setelah dia merasa yakin, tanpa ragu Ryeowook mengayunkan kapaknya hingga dinding itu jebol. Ketika kapak menghantam dinding tersebut, sebuah tenaga yang luar biasa kuat mendorong Ryeowook, hingga ia terjatuh menabrak dinding, sementara Kyuhyun masih berada di tempatnya.

"Wook-ah gwenchanha?" Kyuhyun kaget dan ingin menolong Ryeowook, namun tiba-tiba kakinya seolah terkunci.

Kyuhyun sangat kaget melihat apa yang ada di dalam dinding itu. Sesosok kerangka manusia berdiri disana. Kepala tengkorak itu miring kesebelah kanan, dan menempel di bahunya. Tiba-tiba mata tengkorak itu mengeluarkan sinar berwarna merah, lalu tubuhnya lambat-laun kembali seperti manusia utuh. Wajahnya, kulitnya, rambutnya, kembali seperti semula. Kepalanya yang menunduk perlahan tegak kembali. Nampaklah wajah cantik seorang wanita menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringaian, pipi mulusnya perlahan seolah retak mengucurkan darah segar. Matanya yang jernih berubah menjadi sorot kebencian yang teramat sangat. Dari perut sebelah kanannya tertancap sebuah belati yang sangat tajam. Dengan melayang, dia mendekati Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur hendak mencekiknya..

"aaahh… andweeee…" teriak Kyuhyun, matanya melotot sedangkan kakinya masih tidak bisa bergerak.

"jangan. Jangan sakiti Kyuhyun…" dengan susah payah, Ryeowook berlari dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun, tangannya terentang menghalangi gadis itu agar tidak menyentuh Kyuhyun. Walaupun tubuhnya menjadi perisai untuk Kyuhyun, tapi Ryeowook tidak berani menatap sosok gadis itu, dia memejamkan matanya erat.

Ketika mata gadis itu menatap Ryeowook, dia seolah terkejut, tiba-tiba dia memundurkan tubuhnya, kemudian menghilang. Sosok kerangka yang berupa tulang belulang itu kembali ke tempatnya, di dalam dinding.

Beberapa detik Ryeowook menunggu sesuatu menimpanya, namun tidak ada apapun yang mengenai tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan Ryeowook membuka mata dan menatap ke hadapannya. "_tidak ada apapun. Kemana dia?" _tanya Ryeowook dalam hati. Segera Ryewook menoleh kebelakangnya, tampak Kyuhyun masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kyunnie, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"aku tidak apa-apa Wook-ah… kamu sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun, sekarang kakinya sudah bisa digerakkan seperti biasa. Tangannya masih gemetaran mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

"aku baik-baik saja. Tadi itu…"

"sepertinya dia adalah sosok Hiroko…" simpul Kyuhyun. "tapi kenapa dia tidak menyakitimu? Kamu lihat kan tadi, ketika dia akan mencekikku, tapi setelah melihatmu, dia langsung pergi." Kyuhyun heran.

"aku juga tidak tahu Kyu… keadaan disini sangat membingungkan…" Ryeowook lalu memandangi kerangka yang masih menempel di dinding itu.

"kasihan, apa mungkin dia dibunuh, lalu jasadnya di masukan kedalam sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"sepertinya begitu…" Ryeowook mengambil kalung yang berada di tulang selangka kerangka tersebut.

"kalung ini…" Ryeowook seperti mengingat sesuatu. Melihat kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati yang didalamnya bisa diisi dengan foto.

Ryeowook membukanya, dan matanya membulat ketika dia melihat dirinya dalam liontin itu.

"ini…" Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook, dilihatnya isi liontin itu. Foto Ryeowook dan Hiroko ada di dalamnya. Mereka tengah tersenyum dengan manis.

**~o~**

Ryeowook mencoba memejamkan mata. Masalah kerangka yang dia temukan akan dilaporkan ke polisi besok. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara aneh dari kamar Kyuhyun. Suara barang pecah dan suara bergedebuk terdengar jelas hingga ke kamarnya.

"dia sedang apa dikamarnya? Katanya mau tidur disini?" kata Ryeowook perlahan.

Ryeowook bangkit lalu menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dia segera memasuki kamar itu.

"Ryeowook-ah … tolong aku…" Kyuhyun berteriak pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun tertempel di dinding, sosok Hiroko kini ada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tangannya menempel di leher namja itu.

"Kyunnie…" teriak Ryeowook sambil mencoba menghampiri Kyuhyun, walaupun dia takut tapi dia menahan perasaannya demi menolong Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba sosok Hiroko melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu dia mengibaskan tangannya hingga tubuh Kyuhyun terpelanting dan menubruk Ryeowook. Mereka berdua terpental hingga keluar jendela, dan tubuhnya menabrak balkon kamar.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun berpegangan pada besi balkon, sementara tangan kirinya memegang tangan Ryeowook agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah. Ya, mereka saat ini bergelantungan di balkon kamar. Ryeowook berusaha memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Wook-ah, bertahanlah… kita pasti selamat…" ucap Kyuhyun parau.

"Kyunnie…"

"Kyunnie…" tangan Ryeowook mengeluarkan keringat sehingga membuat pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun semakin licin, Ryeowook berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan genggamannya.

"bertahanlah Wook-ah, jebal" mohon Kyuhyun, dia merasa tangan Ryeowook semakin longgar memegang tangannya.

"Kyunnie… aku… sudah tidak kuat lagi…selamatkanlah dirimu…" perlahan pegangan tangan Ryeowook melemas.

"Wook-ah jangan bodoh. Kamu mau apa?" Kyuhyun kaget, sebisa mungkin dia menahan tangan Ryeowook.

"aku menyayangimu Kyunnie… mianhe…" tangan Ryeowook merosot dari pegangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Wook-aaahh…" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris. Beberapa detik kemudian dia melihat kebawah. Tubuh Ryeowook mendarat di rerumputan. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"andweee… Ryeowook… Kim Ryeowook…." teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

Tiba-tiba sosok Hiroko kembali mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan kepala menunduk membuat wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Rambut terjuntai membingkai wajahnya, bola mata berwarna hitam dan kulit yang pucat. Seringaian terbentuk di bibirnya. Satu per satu dia melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun pada besi balkon. Kelingking, jari manis, jari tengah. Kyuhyun melotot tidak percaya.

**To Be Continue**

**~o~**

*bagaimana reader? Mudah-mudahan horrornya masih kerasa yah ^^*

*gamsahamnida buat yang udah review:

**Fieeloving13:** aaahh itu Wook-ppa udah jatuh. Huweee… gimana dengan chap ini?

**Kim Sooyeon**: aku juga pengen liat banget moment yewooknya. Haha

**Thiefhanie:** syukurlah, klo dapat feelnya. Aq seneng banget kalo kalian bisa merasakan efek dari kehorroran ff ini. *plaaakk haha. Gomawo ya ^^/

**Ryeofha2125:** udah lanjut ^^

**Ji in:** apa chap ini masih merinding? Hehe..

**Fiewook:** bukan gitu,kan pada saat itu rumahnya pada penuh jadi aja mereka ditempatin di rumah "itu". Gkgkgk..

**Cloud Prince:** wadduh menangis darah? Hati-hati ntar darahnya habis gimana coba? Kkkk masih penasaran nggk? ^^/

**Niisaa9**: gomawo. Ni udh lanjut ^^

**Jovita:** oke, ntar bakal nemu jawabannya di chap depan. Okeh, pantengin saja ni ff. gkkgk

**Leetaoury:** salam kenal juga ^^. Antara Wook dan hiroko ya? Chap depan deh dijawabnya. Hehe

**Jas merah**: huuhu, urusan kematian mereka serahkan pada Yang DiAtas. Kkkkk

**Miku:** hihihi… lalu, chap ini apa masih mengejutkanmu?

**Santysomnia:** aku juga sering bayangin sendiri, bola mata hitamnya itu tuuh. Huhu, dan yang ada aku jadi males ngaca. *plaaakkk.. author macam apa ini. Heuheu. Baca ff ini harus selalu tengah malam, biar berasa gregetnya. Hahaha

**Piiepi158:** Yaaak… dasar. Entahlah hobi setannya adalah bunuh membunuh. Hehe

**Etwina**: ini juga lagi diusahain biar nggak ada yang mati. Hehe, tapppiii Wook… huhuuhu

**Dheek enha:** tanya sama hantunya, apa yang akan dia lakukan sama wook. Kkkk

**Kim shin ka:** hiroko tuh nama hantunya, yeoja yang ada di lukisan itu.. ^^/ hantunya Cuma dia seorang ko.

**Cho Ryeona:** Yaaak, aku belajar jadi psikopat gara-gara ff ini. Kmu mau jadi korbanku? Buahahaha

**Ryeoffan18:** salam kenal juga ^^/ *ambilin kursi, duduk, biar nggak gemeteran lagi. hehe.

**Ryeoixxa**: iya aku juga pengen KRY segera balik. Kan hantunya nggak bisa nyusul k Korea. Hihihi

**Nurinay80154773**: rahasianya nggak besar-besar amat kok. Hehe. Ni udah lanjut.

**Chocolates:** hehe pan biar kerasa horrornya. Yang ini juga bcanya tengah malam lagi ya! ^^/ gomawo..

**Detaayu75:** hohoho, syukurlah klo ini udah nyeremin. Wkwkwk.. gomawo ^^

*ditunggu lagi reviewannya*

*gamsahamnida*

*see-ya*


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadows Of Memories **

**Main Cast:**

**Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun.**

**Genre : Horror/Misteri **

**Rated :T **

**Disclaimer: cerita ini hanya fiktif dan tidak berharap menjadi kenyataan. **

**Warning : alur aneh, typo, masih belajar bikin horror (mian) kalo tidak menyeramkan, ada dua tokoh fiktif (ini hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita), RnR Please ^^ **

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**~o~**

"_Wook-aaahh…" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris. Beberapa detik kemudian dia melihat kebawah. Tubuh Ryeowook mendarat di rerumputan. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya. _

"_andweee… Ryeowook… Kim Ryeowook…." teriak Kyuhyun histeris. _

_Tiba-tiba sosok Hiroko kembali mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan kepala menunduk membuat wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Rambut terjuntai membingkai wajahnya, bola mata berwarna hitam dan kulit yang pucat. Seringaian terbentuk di bibirnya. Satu per satu dia melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun pada besi balkon. Kelingking, jari manis, jari tengah. Kyuhyun melotot tidak percaya. _

**=End Chapter=**

Heup.

Ketika pegangannya terlepas tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"pegang tanganku Kyunnie… bertahanlah" suara seseorang.

Kyuhyun membuka mata,

"ma… manajer Hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun.

"bertahanlah Kyuhyun-ssi…" Megumi mencoba membantu, dia berada di samping Manager Kim.

**~o~**

Ryeowook berjalan di tengah padang ilalang. Suara seorang wanita terdengar jelas seolah memandunya agar semakin mendekat padanya.

Dari bawah pohon yang rindang, nampaklah dua orang sedang bercengkrama.

"Hiroko-chan… aishiteru…" kata sang namja yang tidak lain adalah Ryeowook.

"Oppa… saranghaeyo…" keduanya lalu tertawa.

Kemudian Ryeowook memasang kanvas yang masih putih bersih.

"Oppa… apa yang sedang Oppa lakukan?" tanya Hiroko sambil berdiri di samping Ryeowook.

"naah, sudah siap. Hiroko-chan, sekarang kamu berdiri disana ya!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Oppa mau melukisku?" tanya Hiroko senang.

"yups" jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangguk.

"aaah, jadi Oppa memintaku mengenakan kimono seperti ini untuk dilukis ya? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu sebelumnya?" Hiroko merajuk.

"memang kenapa chagi?"

"yaa, setidaknya aku bisa bermake-up lebih cantik"

"haha… dengar, kecantikanmu yang alami seperti ini yang Oppa sukai. Sekarang duduk disini" kata Ryeowook sambil memegang bahu Hiroko dan mendudukannya di bangku, sementara itu wajah Hiroko mulai merona.

Ryeowook mulai menyapukan kuas diatas kanvas yang masih bersih itu. Perlahan namun pasti, seraut wajah cantik mulai nampak diatasnya. Ryeowook berkonsentrasi penuh pada objek didepannya. Hingga tigapuluh menit, lukisan itupun selesai.

"tadaaa… selesai" Ryeowook tersenyum puas.

"aaah, akhirnya" Hiroko bangkit dari duduknya dan melemaskan otot lehernya. Kemudian, dia menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Oppa… ini…" Hiroko memandang takjub pada hasil lukisan Ryeowook.

"bagaimana, kamu suka?" tanya Ryeowook masih terduduk sambil menikmati kecantikan lukisannya.

"aku suka sekali Oppa… arigatou Ne…." Hiroko memeluk punggung Ryeowook. wajahnya berada di bahu namja itu.

"aku senang kalau kamu menyukainya. Sekarang kita pulang yuk!" ajak Ryeowook sambil menatap wajah Hiroko.

"hmmh… ayo" angguk Hiroko sambil tersenyum.

"aaaah tunggu, ada yang lupa" Ryeowook segera mengambil kuas dan menuangkan cat berwarna hitam.

"itu untuk apa?" Hiroko tidak mengerti.

Kemudian, Ryeowook menuliskan nama Hiroko dengan huruf Hangul.

"kenapa harus menggunakan Hangul?" Hiroko menatap Ryeowook.

"ini sebagai bukti, bahwa Oppa lah yang melukisnya" Ryeowook tersenyum bangga.

**~o~**

Ryeowook menatap pemandangan didepannya. Dia menyaksikan sendiri "dirinya" dan Hiroko yang begitu dekat.

"apa ini? Dan aku… aku ada dimana?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti sambil menatap sekitar.

Tiba-tiba pemandangan disekitarnya berubah, kini Ryeowook berada di sebuah rumah sepertinya itu rumah Hiroko.

**~o~**

"Oppa… apa tidak bisa menunggu besok untuk pulang ke Korea?" tanya Hiroko dengan nada merajuk.

"mianhe chagi, Oppa harus pulang sekarang. Baru saja Oppa mendapat telpon, sesuatu terjadi di perusahaan. Dan Oppa harus menanganinya" Ryeowook memakai dasinya terburu-buru.

"yaah, beginilah resiko menjadi orang yang memiliki jabatan penting" Hiroko mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengambil alih tangan Ryeowook dan memasangkan dasinya dengan benar.

"gomawo chagi" Ryeowook tersenyum. Kemudian terburu-buru membereskan file-file yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Oppa, tapi malam ini adalah konser perdanaku. Aku mohon Oppa jangan pergi. Setidaknya Oppa harus melihat penampilanku. Pleaseee…" Hiroko merajuk lagi, ditatapnya wajah Ryeowook dengan sedih.

"ayolah Chagi, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa seperti ini? Hmmh?" Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya. Kemudian menghampiri Hiroko dan menangkup wajahnya dengan lembut.

"aku hanya ingin, Oppa melihat konser pianoku. Setidaknya, sekaliiii saja… jangan pergi" mata Hiroko berkaca-kaca.

"aissh, Oppa sudah sering kan seperti ini. Pulang pergi Korea-Jepang hanya untukmu. Sekarang, waktunya sedang tidak memungkinkan. Emmh, kalau Oppa tidak melihat konser perdanamu, kan masih ada konser kedua, ketiga, keempat. Hmmh, jadi jangan sedih lagi ya!" Ryeowook memeluk Hiroko.

"tapi, aku sangat merindukanmu Oppa. aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, sepertinya sangat berat membiarkanmu pulang ke Korea" Hiroko menggigit pelan bibirnya.

"heeyy… jangan seperti ini Chagiya… Oppa janji, setelah urusan perusahaan selesai, Oppa akan segera kembali kemari. Bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook menenangkan.

"benarkah? Janji ya Oppa" mata Hiroko sedikit berbinar.

"ne. Oppa janji. Sekarang, ijinkan Oppa pulang ya!" Ryeowook tersenyum.

"tentu saja…" angguk Hiroko dengan semangat, padahal hatinya sama sekali tidak rela Ryeowook harus meninggalkannya.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Ryeowook dan Hiroko keluar menuju pekarangan. Disana sudah terparkir taksi yang sudah dipesan oleh Hiroko. Sang supir membawakan koper dan memasukannya ke bagasi.

"Oppa pulang dulu, jaga kesehatan ya chagi…" pesan Ryeowook.

"ne. Oppa juga. Kalau sudah selesai, segera kembali" Hiroko memaksakan tersenyum.

"tentu saja…" Ryeowook mencium kening Hiroko.

Setelah itu Ryeowook memasuki mobil dan melambaikan tangan kepada Hiroko, dan Hirokopun melakukan hal yang sama.

"hati-hati Oppa…"

Perlahan taksi meninggalkan pekarangan. Hiroko masih berdiri dekat pagar rumahnya. Ketika dia berbalik akan memasuki rumahnya kembali, tiba-tiba taksi itu berjalan mundur. Hiroko menatap aneh. Tak lama, Ryeowook keluar dan segera memeluk Hiroko.

"oppa… Oppa kenapa?" tanya Hiroko keget.

"mana bisa Oppa pergi dengan melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini" Ryeowook memeluk erat Hiroko seolah memberikan ketenangan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya dan Hiroko.

"Oppa, tadi aku kan sudah bilang, pergilah dan segera kembali kalau urusannya sudah selesai" Hiroko tersenyum dalam pelukan Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Ryeowook menjadi tidak enak. Semakin dia memeluk Hiroko, perasaan anehnya mulai muncul. Dia seolah merasa ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dipeluknya lagi Hiroko semakin erat mencoba menghilangkan perasaan anehnya, namun jantungnya semakin berdebar.

"Oppa… waeyo?" tanya Hiroko, menyadari detak jantung Ryeowook.

"aniyo chagi. Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja" Ryeowook mencium aroma rambut Hiroko, aroma chery yang menyegarkan. Entah mengapa,sepertinya dia akan sangat merindukan aroma ini.

"ayolah Oppa, Oppa tidak mau kan ketinggalan pesawat. Pergilah, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang" pinta Hiroko.

"Hiroko-chan, Saranghaeyo…" Ryeowook tersenyum lembut..

"nado saranghae Ryeowook Oppa…" jawab Hiroko dengan nada manja.

Dengan penuh cinta, Ryeowook mencium bibir Hiroko. Wajah Hiroko bersemu merah.

"Oppa, sudahlah. Lihat Ahjussi taksi itu dia melihat kita malu-malu" Hiroko tersenyum simpul.

"ne? oops, Oppa lupa chagiya… Kalau begitu Oppa berangkat sekarang ya." Ryeowook menahan tawanya.

"hmh… jangan lupa, segera pulang Oke!"

"tentu saja" Ryeowook terus melambaikan tangan hingga taksi yang ditumpanginya menjauh dan menghilang disebuah tikungan.

**~o~**

Ryeowook berdiri terpaku. Apakah itu adalah kehidupan masalalunya? Perlahan airmata menetes di pipinya.

"Hiroko-chan…" bisik Ryeowook lemah.

**~o~**

Sore itu, Hiroko tengah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju tempat konser perdananya. Tapi sayang, cuaca sore yang mendung dan awan hitam seolah menahan kepergiannya. Para pekerja yang sedang memperbaiki loteng kamarnya sudah disuruh pulang sejak tadi siang.

"hmmh, sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang saja. Lumayan, masih ada waktu dua jam lagi untuk berlatih" pikir Hiroko.

Ketika dia barusaja turun dari tangga kamarnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara aneh dari dapur.

"suara apa itu?" tanyanya pelan. Kemudian dia mendekat ke asal suara.

"paman? Kenapa masih belum pulang?" tanya Hiroko ramah, mendapati dua pekerja yang memperbaiki loteng itu masih berada disana. Dia menyebutnya paman, karena umur pekerja itu sekitar empat puluh tahunan.

"kami memang sengaja menunggumu disini" kata salah satu pekerja sambil menyeringai.

"ah? Apa… apa maksud paman?" tanya Hiroko cemas. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Dengan cepat, salah satu pekerja menghampiri Hiroko, lalu membekap mulutnya. Tangan pekerja itu meraih tangan Hiroko hingga punggung dan menahan gerakannya.

"hhmpph… hmmphh…." Hiroko mencoba berontak, namun tenaga pekerja itu lebih kuat, hingga usahanya sia-sia.

"tenanglah cantik. Hari ini, kamu menjadi milik kami. Hmmh…" Pekerja yang lebih tua mengelus kasar pipi Hiroko. Kemudian dia merapatkan kedua tangan Hiroko di punggungnya dan mengikatnya dengan kencang.

"hmmphh… hmmpphh…" Hiroko menggelengkan kepala. Airmatanya mengalir deras dipipinya. Dia berusaha berteriak namun, suaranya tertahan karena bekapan yang ada di mulutnya.

Dua pekerja itu lantas mengangkat tubuh Hiroko dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Dengan kasar dia membaringkan tubuh Hiroko di lantai. Salah satu pekerja mulai membuka satu persatu kancing yang melekat di baju Hiroko. Sedangkan pekerja yang lain sibuk membuka pakaiannya sendiri.

Hiroko terus menggelengkan kepala, tangannya terasa sakit karena ikatan yang sangat kuat, suaranya masih tertahan sumpalan di mulutnya. Rintik hujan mulai terdengar dari luar, semakin lama semakin deras. Petir yang saling bersahutan dan gemuruh angin, seolah menjadi saksi nasib yang harus diterima Hiroko sore itu. Dihadapan lukisan yang dibuat Ryeowook itulah, Hiroko diperlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh dua pekerja bangunan yang bejat.

Hampir satu jam, dua pekerja itu memuaskan nafsunya dengan brutal. Dengan lemah, Hiroko terisak dan merangkak menuju tangga. Dia bermaksud untuk meraih telpon yang berada di kamarnya.

"Bos, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia melaporkan kita ke polisi?" tanya salah satu pekerja dengan nada khawatir.

"tidak akan pernah" pekerja yang di panggil Bos itu segera menghampiri Hiroko, dan menjambak rambutnya kasar. Pipi Hiroko sudah lebam dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"kamu mau kemana cantik?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"hiks… ampun… hiks…" bisik Hiroko lemah.

"baiklah, kami akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu" dengan senyuman yang sangat memuakkan, pekerja itu langsung menancapkan belati di perut Hiroko.

"aarrgghhh…" pekik Hiroko tertahan, merasakan sakit di perutnya.

"dengan begini urusan kita akan aman" pekerja itu memukul-mukul pipi Hiroko pelan.

Dua pekerja itu lantas menurunkan lukisan dan mulai menata papan untuk dijadikan dinding tambahan. Dengan menggunakan cor'an dari pasir dan semen yang tersisa dia membuat dinding yang baru.

Setelah dinding itu setinggi lututnya, baru mereka memasukan tubuh Hiroko kedalamnya. Hiroko yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar hanya menangis terisak, melihat akhir hidupnya yang kini sudah di depan mata.

"hiks… Oppa… Ryeowook Oppa… tolong aku Oppa… hiks…." Bisiknya lemah.

"Oppa…" Tubuhnya melemas, dinding yang hanya cukup untuknya berdiri semakin pengap. Pekerja itu semakin menumpuk papan hingga ke langit-langit.

"Oppa… Ryeowook Oppa… hiks…" seiring dengan papan terakhir yang sampai ke langit-langit ruangan, bersamaan dengan itu, nyawa Hiroko menghilang"

Dua pekerja itu, memoles dinding yang baru, agar tampak serupa dengan dinding yang lama.

**~o~**

Ryeowook menyaksikan semua. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas. Tangan Ryeowook meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Hiroko-chan. Mianhe… Mianhe… hiks… kenapa kamu harus bernasib seperti ini? Mianhe…" Ryeowook tersedu.

**~o~**

Ryeowook kembali ke Jepang. Dia kaget mendengar berita bahwa Hiroko menghilang. Karena Hiroko tinggal sendiri, jadi Ryeowook menanyakan keadaannya pada tetangga sekitar. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kemana perginya Hiroko. Hampir satu minggu, dirinya mencari keberadaan Hiroko namun semuanya sia-sia.

Pagi itu, Ryeowook mengunjungi rumah Hiroko. Sangat sepi, tidak terdengar suara apapun didalamnya. Biasanya dia akan mendengar suara Hiroko dari dapur ketika membuatkannya makanan. Namun sekarang jejaknyapun tidak ada. Biasanya ruangan itu akan dipenuhi canda tawa Hiroko, namun sekarang hanya kesunyian yang terasa.

Ryeowook menyentuh grand piano yang ada di sudut ruangan. Biasanya mereka akan memainkan piano ini bersama. Kemudian dia duduk didepannya, perlahan Ryeowook menekan tuts-tuts piano itu, memainkan melodi yang sedih (_masih ingat VCR Storm ss4 kan_) sambil memperhatikan lukisan yang sudah dibuatnya.

"sekarang tidak terdengar sama lagi. Hiroko-chan, kamu ada dimana?" Ryeowook menatap mata Hiroko dalam.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook mencium sesuatu, tepat dibagian belakang lukisan yang berada di hadapannya. Ryeowook mencium bau yang menguar dari dalam dinding.

"bau apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengenduskan hidungnya.

Karena penasaran, Ryeowook menuju dinding, baunya semakin kuat dari sana.

"hmmh, aneh. Sepertinya dinding ini baru dibuat. Ketika aku meletakkan lukisan ini, tidak ada dinding yang menonjol seperti ini" lalu Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetuk dinding itu (_persis seperti yang dilakukan Ryeowook "masa kini" tadi malam_). Dia lalu menuju dapur dan membawa kapak. Dengan pasti, Ryeowook membobol dinding itu, dan alangkah kagetnya apa yang dia temukan disana.

**~o~**

Pemandangan beralih ke sebuah makam.

Ryeowook mengenakan jas dan kacamata hitam. (_bayangkan penampilan Ryeowook di Immortal Song, lying on the sea_). Tangan kanannya membawa seikat bunga lili putih. Ditaruhnya bunga itu didepan sebuah nisan. Disana Ryeowook menangis tersedu sambil tangannya mengusap batu nisan.

"mianhe Hiroko-chan… mianhe. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Mianhe…" ratap Ryeowook disela tangisnya.

Dari tangis yang terdengar, dapat dipastikan bahwa Ryeowook sangat merasa kehilangan orang yang berada dalam makam itu.

**~o~**

Ryeowook mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Kehilangan Hiroko membuatnya depresi. Setelah dari makam Hiroko, Ryeowook pulang ke Korea.

"wae Hiroko-chan? Mengapa kamu harus meninggalkan Oppa?"

"seandainya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Oppa tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Mianhe…" Ryeowook mengemudikan mobil dengan asal. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan mengetahui bagaimana tragisnya nasib yang dialami Hiroko. Kalau tahu akan begini, saat itu Ryeowook tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Di sebuah persimpangan sebuah truk melaju kencang, dan tanpa disadari mobil Ryeowook kini berada di jalur yang sama dengan truk itu, ketika sampai di persimpangan, truk itu menabrak mobil Ryeowook hingga Ryeowook terpental keluar. Ryeowook memuntahkan darah segar.

Menyadari dia telah menabrak mobil, sang pengemudi truk segera turun dan melihat kondisi Ryeowook.

"ottokhae?" kata pengemudi itu bingung.

Lantas dia membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit. Setiba di rumah sakit Ryeowook segera ditangani dokter. Dia kembali memuntahkan banyak darah.

Di ruangan lain, seorang ibu, di salah satu kamar rumah sakit yang sama dengan Ryeowook saat ini sedang mengerang kesakitan. Pasalnya bayi dalam perutnya tidak mau keluar. Telah banyak suntikan untuk merangsang kontraksi di perutnya tetap tidak membuahkan hasil.

Kembali pada keadaan Ryeowook. semakin banyak darah yang Ryeowook keluarkan dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya sangat lemah, kulitnya pucat dan nafasnya tersengal.

"_Hiroko… saranghae…"_ bisiknya dalam hati sambil menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Bersamaan dengan Ryeowook yang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, seorang bayi mungil lahir kedunia. Sang ibu yang sedari tadi menahan sakit, kini tersenyum lega mendengar tangisan anaknya yang baru saja lahir dengan selamat.

"selamat Tuan, bayi anda laki-laki" kata suster sambil menyerahkan bayi itu ke tangan sang ayah.

"yeobo, kau mau memberi nama apa untuk anak kita?" tanya sang istri yang kini telah terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit.

"aku sudah memikirkan nama ini sejak awal kehamilanmu. Kim Ryeowook. ya, nama anak kita ini adalah Kim Ryeowook"

**~o~**

Ryeowook terpana menyaksikan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Seolah menyaksikan film di bioskop.

"Hiroko-chan…" nafas Ryeowook tercekat. Airmatanya mengalir deras di pipinya.

Namun tiba-tiba jemari lembut menghapus airmata Ryeowook.

"Oppa… Ryeowook Oppa… Uljima" panggil sosok itu.

Ryeowook menolehkan kepala ke sebelah kanannya. Disana tampak gadis yang sangat cantik tersenyum lembut pada dirinya.

"Hiroko-chan…. Mianhe…" Ryeowook segera memeluk lembut tubuh Hiroko dengan erat.

Hiroko hanya menepuk punggung Ryeowook perlahan.

"seharusnya Oppa tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Nomu Mianhe…" Ryeowook kembali tergugu di pelukan Hiroko.

"sudahlah Oppa… mengapa Oppa baru datang? Aku menunggu Oppa selama dua puluh tahun" kata Hiroko.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget.

"dua puluh tahun?" tanya Ryeowook.

"ne" Hiroko tersenyum lembut. "apakah Oppa masih ingat,kenangan diantara kita?" lanjut Hiroko.

"iya, sekarang Oppa ingat semuanya. Dengan jelas, memori itu kembali terbayang dalam ingatan Oppa… Hiroko-chan…" Ryeowook kembali memeluk Hiroko.

"hmmh, aku sangat senang saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Walaupun kita dari negara yang berbeda, namun tidak menghalangi untuk kita saling mencintai" Hiroko kembali tersenyum.

"bogoshipoyo Hiroko-chan. Mianhe Oppa baru menemuimu lagi" Hiroko hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku sangat senang dapat memanggilmu dengan sebutan Oppa, dan aku pun sangat bahagia setiap Oppa memanggilku dengan sebutan –chan dibelakang namaku. Dulu kita saling mengajarkan bahasa kita masing-masing. Ketika kita saling merindukan Oppa mengajariku berkata "bogoshipoyo" dan aku mengajarkan "kimi ni aitai" dan Oppa mengajarkan "saranghaeyo" padaku, dan aku akan berkata "aishiteru" tapi ada satu kata yang tidak perah kita katakan" Hiroko berhenti sejenak, ditatapnya mata Ryeowook.

"apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"selamat tinggal. Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu pada Oppa. dan sekarang, adalah waktunya untukku memberikan kata perpisahan untuk Oppa… Sayonara…" kata Hiroko dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hiroko-chan… jangan mengatakan perpisahan. Kumohon. Aku rela menemanimu disini. Jangan pergi" Ryeowook menahan tangan Hiroko.

"tidak Oppa. aku menantimu hanya untuk mengucapkannya. Aku tidak ingin Oppa menemaniku disini. Masih belum saatnya" kata Hiroko tersenyum.

"apa maksudmu Hiroko-chan?" Ryeowook panik.

"pulanglah Oppa…. aishiteru… sayonara…." Bisik Hiroko yang terdengar jelas oleh Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba tubuh Ryeowook seolah tertarik kearah belakang.

"Hirokooooo…" teriaknya.

Gelap.

Tidak terlihat apapun.

Samar-samar Ryeowook mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook-ah… kamu sudah sadar?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Ryeowook membuka mata.

"Kyunnie…" bisiknya pelan.

"syukurlah, kamu bisa selamat" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook mencoba bangkit, namun, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Ryeowook memegangi kepalanya, dan merasakan sesuatu yang membalut dikeningnya.

"aku… dimana ini Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"kamu di rumah sakit. Beruntung manajer Hyung tiba tepat waktu, sehingga kita masih selamat"

"benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "tapi ada yang aneh…" bisik Kyuhyun ragu.

"ada apa?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun.

"kerangka yang kita temukan, kerangka itu menghilang" jawab Kyuhyun masih berbisik.

"jinja?" Ryeowook mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

**~o~**

Satu bulan telah berlalu, sejak kejadian aneh Suju KRY di Jepang. Sekarang Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Saat ini Ryeowook tengah berada di pesawat menuju ke Jepang. Dia ingin mengunjungi makam Hiroko. Seikat bunga lili putih yang cantik digenggam di tangan kanannya.

"sini biar Eonni ajarkan sesuatu padamu" suara wanita yang sudah tidak asing lagi terdengar dari kursi di sebelah Ryeowook, wanita itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan adik perempuannya.

"apa Eonni?" tanya adiknya semangat, selisih umur keduanya mungkin hanya terpaut dua tahunan.

"kalau kamu mau bilang "aku mencintaimu" maka katakanlah "aishiteru", naaah kalau kamu ingin bertemu dengannya kamu bilang "kimi ni aitai" kita juga ajarkan mereka bahasa Korea. Bagaimana? Pasti seru kan?" tanya sang kakak, adiknya mengangguk setuju.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Sambil menatap gadis itu, Ryeowook berkata "Hiroko-chan, Kimi ni Aitai" gadis itu perlahan menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Ryeowook, kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

**THE END**

OMG… akhirnya selesai juga.

Bagaimana reader? Aku harap kalian puas dengan endingnya. ^^/ (wkwkwk, asli, endingnya super gaje. Mianhe)

Mian, kalau ada keanehan dengan umur Wook, bayangin aja lah umur wook saat ini tuh bru 20 tahun. Hehe… (semoga tidak mempengaruhi jalan cerita).

Terima kasih banyak untuk Miku Chan yang udah ngasih tau beberapa kata bahasa Jepang.

Terima kasih banyak juga untuk reader yang setia memberikan review:

**Yumiewookie**: uuuuhh jangan mendeath-glare author dong. Hiks hiks. Tenang aja tuh wooknya selamat ko. Gomawo dah review. ^^

**Leetaoury:** naaah udah terjawab kan penasarannya. KRY baik-baik saja hehee.. gomawo yah ^^/

**Jovita**: yups Wook yang sekarang adalah reinkarnasi dari wook di masa lalu. Tuh udah di jelasin. Hehe. Gomawo ^^

**Jas merah**: setelah dipikir lagi, emang ternyata lebay juga yah. kkkkk di film2 tuh kan bnyak yg kyk gtu. Hehehe… bilang I love u sblum koid. Wkwkwk… gomawo ne udh review. ^^

**Niisaa9**: chap ini gk ada yang merindingnya lagi ya? Hehe. Gomawo ^^/

**Cho ryeona**: issh, sekarang ni udah publish siang2. Hhee.. (huhuhh kmu kecewa ya, nggak terjadi "apa-apa" sma Kyuwook wktu tidur breng itu. Kkkkk semoga keinginanmu tercapai ya memiliki KyuWon-nya. Hehe.. gomawo…

**Piiepi158:** hooho ini chap akhir. Sekarang gk ada lgii yang serem2nya ya.. gomawo yah wuching ^^.

**Etwina**: tenang… wook selamat ko. Sekrang udah gk tegang lagi kan? Hehe.. gomawo udah review.

**Ichigo song**: hehehe, chap ini jangan ditinggalin, ini chap akhir. Oke. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi. gomawo ^^

**Eunsoo**: thank KYU… hehe. Gk ko, KRY gk knpa2 mreka gk ada yg mati. Gomawo ya udah review.

**Detaayu75**: Wook nggak mati, jadi apakah Hiroko akan sampai k surga? Hehe..

**Fiewook**: wehehehe… pngennya ya fotomu sama wook, yg ada, sma authornya dlu dong. Kkk. Itu bukan mimpi, wew. Gomawo yah selalu mereview. ^^/ (dipaksa sama authornya) wkwkw

**Nurinay80154773**: terima kasih, syukurlah kalau suka. ^^ wook gk jadi mati. Hehe. Gomawo ya ^^

**Fieeloving13**: bukan Elf sayang, tapi pacar di masa lalunya. Hehe… sekrang mah nggk merinding lagi kan? Gomawo ^^/

**Cloud prince:** aw aw aw, aq senyum2 sndiri baca reviewmu. Aq tuh seneng bnget bca reviewan yang panjang kyk reviewmu. Hehe.. yaah ketegangannya harus berakhir niyh. Akhirnya KRY terselamatkan soalnya ada kmu yang jadi peri penyelamatnya. Kkkkk. Benarkah kmu jatuh cinta dari pertama kali bca? Huwaaa makasih yah.. hehe… review lagi dong. ^^ plaakkk…

**Hanazawa kay**: cup cup jangan nangis, mereka udah selamet ko. ^^/

**Sushimakipark**: yeeesss.. senengnya disamain sma horror jepang. (ini kan castnya orang jepang juga) hehe.. udah lanjut, ini chap akhir. Gomawo yah.

**Hervidwi389**: gomawooo… ^^ ini chap akhir. Masih tegang gk?

**Elfish115**: ne. udah terjawab kan pertanyaanmu? Mereka cinta di masa lalu. Hhe.. gomawo ^^

**Santysomnia**: kkkk gk papa ko, santy.. hehe… mian di chap ini gk ada Yewook atau Kyuwook momentnya ya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. ^^/ gomawo..

Akhir kata, berilah review untuk chap ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow

*see u at my partner*

~I love U reviewer~


End file.
